Rosario Vampire: Demon Crossing
by Solblade44
Summary: Grubbs Grady has to return to a special school while Beranabus and Kernel search for the Shadow. Wait, monsters go to school? Demonata and Rosario Vampire crossover
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, this time with a different story about Rosario+Vampire. I decided to mix the top 2 influences of mine in fiction that made sense together and got this: A Rosario+Vampire and Demonata crossover. Hopefully I do a better job this time around... anyways, if there's anybody that hasn't read the Demonata series, check it out. Darren Shan is doing an awesome job at writing it. Oh and is there a possible better title for this fic or will the current one do?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own R+V. Nor do I own Demonata.**

Grubbs looked out the window of the bus he was on, the scenery constantly changing outside. He couldn't believe that out of all of the things he was doing now, it was going to school. Just a few days ago, Grubbs was battling Lord Loss and Judi Swan, who was really Nadia Moore, an old assistant of the magician Beranabus. Grubbs, along with Beranabus and Kernel, went to go save his uncle Dervish and his half brother Bill-E and defeat Lord Loss. In the end, Grubbs had to kill Bill-E in order to stop the Demonata from crossing. It got even weirder, as Bill-E's body was taken over by a spirit who had been dwelling in the cave. After the group had gone back to Dervish's mansion, Bill-E's body was taken over by Bec, who was friends with Beranabus 1600 years ago.

The next day, Grubbs had left with Kernel and Beranabus to go off into the large world of the Demonata, leaving Dervish with Bec. What happened next wasn't what Grubbs had been expecting...

_Flashback_

Grubbs stepped out of the window and found himself at Beranabus' headquarters he had spent a long seven weeks at. _"I thought we were going off to go fight demons, not come back here,"_ said Grubbs. Even though Grubbs didn't like fighting the beastly demons, he had come to terms with what fate had in store.

"_While I would appreciate the assistance, I don't want to risk the power of the Kah-Gash falling into the wrong hands,"_ replied Beranabus. The Kah-Gash was a magical weapon that could destroy a universe – theirs or the Demonata's. Grubbs, Kernel and Bec happened to be the three pieces that made up this deadly weapon that Beranabus had been seeking out for the past many years. But that power didn't just work like a trigger to a gun; it had a mind of its own.

"_So what am I going to do? Sit around here and rot to death?"_ asked Grubbs. Beranabus had been rummaging through his desk and had pulled out an envelope. _"No, you'll be going to school."_

Grubbs gawked at what he had just heard. _"School? What am I going to do there? Learn about ways to bore demons to death with math or-"_ Beranabus cut him off. _"No, you'll be going to Youkai Academy."_

_End Flashback_

Beranabus explained that Youkai was a school for monsters and that was protected by a magical barrier. Apparently, this barrier shielded the school from unwanted attention, even that of the Demonata. The shield thing Grubs could understand, but he had to go back to school to? He would have just stayed back at home with Dervish and trade places with Bec. Unfortunately, Grubbs had no real say in the matter. Besides, he was only going to attend there until Beranabus and Kernel came back with information about the mysterious "Shadow" that they had seen back at the cave.

Then again, time was different between here and the demon universe, so they come back when the world would already be dead. Grubbs shook his head, banishing all these thoughts from his head. Too much crap anyways. He just wanted to get this over with.

"So, you're attending Youkai Academy?" the bus driver asked Grubbs. Grubbs looked at the bus driver. The guy had a blue outfit and was smoking a cigar, but he had glowing eyes. "Yeah why?"

"Well in that case, you better prepare yourself. Once we exit this tunnel, we'll be in front of the school and Youkai Academy is a veeerrrry horrifying school!" said the bus driver, putting a lot of emphasis on the last three words. Grubbs wasn't impressed by what the driver had said. He already knew what was coming. At least he thought so...

----- ----- A little later ----- -----

"Hehe... we have arrived sonny boy," the bus driver said as the doors opened up. "Be careful hehehe..." Grubbs stepped off the bus and looked at the landscape. The air here had strong traces of magic in it. Normally, that only happened around demons. Grubbs took note of that and kept looking. There was a signpost dressed up as a scarecrow with a sign that said "Youkai Academy" on it. Thankfully, Beranabus had taught him a spell to read and speak Japanese, much like how Bec did to for English. Behind the scarecrow, Grubbs saw what looked like a haunted mansion in the distance. "At least the school looks kinda cool," thought Grubbs.

He began his trek to the school but heard something behind him. "COMING THROUGH! WATCH OUT!" yelled a girl's voice. Grubbs turned around to see a girl on a bike. He instinctively stopped the bike with a force of magic but it didn't stop the girl who warned him. She flew off her bike and crashed into Grubbs.

Grubbs groaned as he got up and looked at the girl. She had long pink hair and was wearing the school uniform. There was also a cross hanging around her neck. "Here let me help you," said Grubbs as he pulled her off the ground. "Woah," he thought "She's really hot."

"I'm sorry," said the girl "I'm anemic and sometimes get dizzy." She looked at Grubbs and noticed a cut on his cheek. "Oh no! You're hurt!" Grubbs put his hand up to his cheek to feel a small cut. He was about to use magic to heal it when the girl suddenly came really close to his face. "I'm sorry but... I'm a vampire." She sunk her teeth into Grubbs' neck.

Grubbs felt some discomfort from the bite, but he had suffered worse from fighting demons. "I'm sorry, I'm Akashiya Moka. I couldn't help myself when I smell the scent of blood."

Grubbs felt the area where she had bitten, which had already healed. "So you're a vampire?" he asked. "Yes, does that bother you?" Grubbs smiled, "Cool, I've always wanted to meet a vampire." Moka grinned. "That's great! I was scared that I wouldn't know anybody here. Would it be okay if we were friends?"

"Sure, I'm Grady Grubbs." Grubbs replied. He didn't think he would make a friend so fast. At least with a girl this cute. He hoped Reni, a girl back home, wouldn't mind.

----- ----- Time skip ----- -----

Grubbs was now sitting in his home room class after the boring ceremony. His teacher, from what he could tell, was a cat person. Nekonome-sensei had tufts of hair on her head that looked like ears. It was mainly the tail that was sticking out from under her skirt that gave it away. She was also pretty good looking too. Grubbs had lost track of Moka at the entrance ceremony. He wasn't sure if he had lost his only friend at this school. "Staying here pretty much lost all meaning," he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened up. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost after the entrance ceremony." Every guy, except Grubbs, had their eyes glued onto Moka. They began to shout about hot Moka was. One guy even announced that his life suddenly had meaning. Moka looked for an empty seat and spotted Grubbs. "It's Grubbs! I can't believe we're in the same class!" Moka had thrown her arms around him as was hugging him.

The once excited guys in the room became sad as quickly as they were happy. They began to mutter about why this guy ended up with someone as beautiful as Moka. Grubbs didn't care; he could probably kick the crap out of them with his magic anyways.

----- ----- After class ----- -----

Moka led Grubbs by the arm as they wandered around the school, taking in the sights. So far, he was enjoying himself. It was every day that he spent time with someone like Moka. She had led him to a vending machine to get something to drink. Grubbs picked something that resembled soda while Moka got tomato juice. Apparently, vampires liked to drink that stuff too.

It was at this time someone came up to the two of them. "You're Akashiya Moka, right? I'm one of your classmates Saizou Komiya. What's a beautiful girl like you hanging out with this trash?" He had lifted up Grubbs by the collar. He recognized this punk from his class, who had suggested eating humans and molesting woman. Grubbs put his hand onto the arm that was holding him and sent a shock through it with magic. Immediately, Saizou let go of Grubbs. "Why you-" Saizou was cutoff when Moka grabbed Grubbs by the arm again and ran off.

A few minutes later, the two stopped running in an abandoned hallway. "That was scary, wasn't it?" asked Moka. Grubbs shrugged. "I've seen guys a lot worse than that punk." Of course those "guys" happened to be demons hell-bent on eating the flesh of his skin and his insides. YUM!

"Well, it was really nice of you to stand up to someone like Saizou," Moka said with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it. Besides, isn't that what friends are for?" asked Grubbs. He figured that Moka would have tons of people wanting to be friends with her. He got lucky that he was the first.

"I wouldn't know, right now you're my only friend. I was never too good at making friends when I was growing up..." Moka admitted. "Besides... you already let me suck your blood!"

Grubbs laughed at the comment, running a hand through the short amount of that had grown back already. "Great, when's dinner gonna be served?" The two of them laughed at the joke and moved onwards.

They started to head towards the dorms through the woods when Moka spoke up again. "What kind of monster are you Grubbs?" Grubbs looked her at her for a moment, not sure what to exactly tell her. "Isn't it against the rules to say what monster you are?" Grubbs never usually paid attention to details like this, but he didn't want to explain that he was a magician that was born to fight demons from a different dimension.

"I thought you could tell me since I told you I was a vampire," she said.

Grubbs looked at her for a moment when he remembered something that he should never have forgotten. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm a werewolf." That was no lie. Some centuries ago, his ancestors had got together with some demons for a night of fun. The offspring would eventually succumb to the wolfen gene at around the teen years. Grubbs seemed to be an exception, being able to fight back the urge to transform with his magic.

"Wow a werewolf! I would have never suspected that!" said Moka with cute surprised look on her face, which Grubbs thought suited her quite nicely.

"I would have never suspected that you were a vampire. You look pretty normal to me." Grubbs replied. And by pretty normal, he meant both pretty and normal.

"That's because of this." She parted some of her jacket, revealing some cleavage and the silver cross hanging from her neck. "This seal keeps my powers in check. If I take it off, I become a SCARY vampire."

Grubbs looked at the rosary. It was hard to believe such a thing could hold back her powers. He wondered why Beranabus couldn't get one of these to seal away his demon side. Moka spoke up again.

"So what else is there to the great Grubbs Grady?"

"Not much else. I live in Carcery Vale, Ireland with my uncle, but got transferred here." He told her about Dervish and his life in the Vale, but leaving out parts such as the Demonata and why he was living there in the first place.

"You seemed pretty close to your uncle. You're lucky; I never really got along with my family..."

"Maybe I could take you there sometime. He would love to meet you." And probably make some perverted jokes while she was there.

They made it to the dorms, saying that they would meet up in a little bit.

----- ----- An hour later ----- -----

Moka was waiting outside the boy dorm for Grubbs. She didn't notice the shadow looming behind her....

----- ----- Grubbs ----- -----

Grubbs stepped out of the doors and looked around. He frowned when he didn't see Moka. At that moment, he heard a scream coming from the forest. Grubbs broke off into a run.

He kept running until he came to a clearing. There he saw Moka and what looked like a hulking figure that looked like Saizou. He almost slapped himself in the head, realizing this must have been Saizou's true form. The orc slid his tongue near Moka's face. Rage built inside of Grubbs, trying to figure out what he should do. A light bulb went off, and he pointed at Saizou's tongue. The tongue became crushed by the magical grip, sending a pained look onto Saizou's face. The orc turned around and Moka opened her eyes. "Run Grubbs! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Grubbs rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" He looked back at Saizou, a grin on his face. "Your move."

Saizou let out a battle cry and charged Grubbs. Grubbs snapped his fingers and the roots from the dead trees coiled themselves around Saizou. The orc growled at the bonds, trying to break free. Grubbs, seeing the struggle, also had some spikes come out of the roots. Satisfied, Grubbs ran over to Moka, checking to see if she was okay. "I'm fine, but what did you do? I thought you were a werewolf."

"I'll explain later, let's just get going." Grubbs heard a howl behind him. He turned to see Saizou had broken free from the roots and began to charge. But when Grubbs turned around, his hand had hit the rosary on Moka's chest and it came off.

There was a surge of energy, an overwhelming power coming from Moka. Grubbs turned around to see the transformation while Saizou had come to a halt. Moka's hair became silver and her fangs more pronounced. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red. Grubbs thought the whole thing was amazing. "She became a vampire and she became sexier looking."

The new Moka moved away from Grubbs, facing Saizou. She looked back at him. "You have some explaining to do. I don't take lying lightly," Grubbs nodded dumbly, his breath still taken away by Moka's new look.

Moka faced the orc again, a smile on her face. "You wanted to take me by force? Come and give me a hug." Saizou growled and charged her yelling something about how she was an easy target. Moka sighed, held her ground, and grabbed one of Saizou's fingers when they came close. At that moment, Moka kicked Saizou in the face, sending him flying through the trees and out of sight. "Know your place!" she yelled at the downed orc.

She turned around and walked back to Grubbs. "I want that explanation, now," she ordered. Grubbs scratched his head. "Well...." He explained his magician side, about how he was able to use magic. Grubbs still didn't tell her about the demons or the Kah-Gash. He figured that was something for another day.

"Hmph, half-magician, half werewolf. Never thought that would happen." Moka picked up the rosary on the ground. "Watch over the other Moka, or I'll be out to hurt you the next time you see me." She clicked the rosary back into place, turning back into the "other" sweet Moka.

"Well, this gonna be interesting school year..."

----- ----- -----

Done with chapter 1. Anyone like it? If there's any OOCness so far, I **need** to know. I don't want to mess up any character details from two of my favorite series of all time. Other than that, there's one thing that I think I can improve on.

You've also probably noticed that this is another story that takes out Tsukune right? He might show up later, with a smaller role. Maybe. Somebody review so that I'm not writing this for nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Would have been posted earlier, but I have been stuck doing too many things. Anyways, start reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or the Demonata series. I would have never thought of stuff like that.**

Grubbs Grady stood outside the school, minding his own business amidst the crowd. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard shouts of joy. "Look everyone! It's Moka!" A crowd of guys surrounded the beautiful vampire. She looked around for a moment before spotting Grubbs and latching onto his arm. Every guy in the area gave him threatening looks, but Grubbs didn't care. He was pretty sure he could take on all of them, even if he didn't know their true forms. Grubbs looked at the girl holding onto him. Moka was probably the only good reason he chose to stay here otherwise he would have left to go back home. After a few minutes of walking, Moka had a mischievous look on her face.

"Umm, Grubbs? Is it okay if I um... you know?" It took a few seconds for Grubbs to get what she was saying.

"Oh sure. Go ahead." Moka squealed with joy and sunk her teeth into his neck, sucking out blood. It hurt a bit, but Grubbs didn't mind. After she had her fill, Moka realized something.

"Uh oh, I forgot my bag in my room. Be back in a sec!" She ran back to the dorms as quick as she could, leaving Grubbs by himself. He stood there bored for a few moments, taking in the scenery. Dead trees, gravestones and skulls littering the area. Grubbs could have sworn he was in one of the many dimensions of the Demonata, but he heard something that he wouldn't have heard there.

"Some...one.. help...." Grubbs looked around until he saw something crawling out of the trees. It looked like a girl with light blue hair. Grubbs also noticed that she had an enormous chest. _Damn, that supposed to be a disguise?_ thought Grubbs but he pushed away the perverted thoughts and went to go help her.

"Are you alright?" Grubbs asked as he pulled the girl onto her feet. He wasn't expecting her to grab onto him so forcefully. "It's my chest," she said as she rubbed it on him, "It just suddenly started to hurt." Grubbs remained as calm as he could, not having this particular situation happen to him. "Well do you need help to the infirmary?" Grubbs asked. The girl shook her head. "No, but I think I have something stuck in my eye. Can you see anything?" asked the girl. Before he knew it, Grubbs was staring into her beautiful purple eyes, but something wasn't right. It felt like he was being hypnotized and he couldn't break out of it. "I'm Kuruno Kurumu. Let's be good friends." Grubbs wanted to do nothing more than to hold Kurumu tightly, but something else was in his mind. _"Don't let this little girl take over your mind fool!"_ said the magical part of his mind. It broke off the connection between him and Kurumu.

"I'm sorry! I gotta go!" Grubbs blurted out quickly. He let go of Kurumu, who was leaning on him and fell to the ground, and ran out of the trees. Grubbs never usually let something like this bother him, but he didn't like what this Kurumu chick was trying to do to him.

Kurumu watched the running boy in shock. "No one's ever broken out of my Allure before!" she muttered.

----- ----- End of the day ----- -----

Other than that Kurumu girl trying to hypnotize him, everything else to Grubbs was pretty dull. The school work, the weather, everything except Moka. Just standing in her presence lifted up his spirits. He said goodbye to Moka and let her drink some of his blood before they went into the dorms. When Grubbs opened up the door to his room, he was surprised at what he found.

There were scented candles in various places around the room. His bed was covered with rose buds and on top of those rose buds was Kurumu, looking as sexy as she could in her school uniform. Grubbs nearly had a nose bleed, but he held it in, too cool to let that happen to him.

"W-W-What are you doing in my room?" asked Grubbs. He felt stupid for stuttering. If any of his friends saw him right now, they probably would have laughed.

"Well since you've so carefully broken out of my Allure the first time, I needed to find another way to persuade you," said Kurumu. _Well she's doing a pretty good job at it_ thought Grubbs, but there was still one thing he had to know.

"Why? Why do all of this for me? I know I'm cool and al-" Grubbs started.

"This isn't about you!" said Kurumu, her voice getting louder, "I'm trying to accomplish my master plan: Operation Youkai Harem!" Kurumu got off the bed and continued her rant. "I was supposed to get every boy in this school to fall head over heels with me, but then that Moka girl screwed everything up. Never before had I been so upstaged like that. That's why I'm going for you, Grady Grubbs!"

Grubbs stared at her in disbelief. He had seen demons that no thing would ever love, killed them in various ways, magic, even a demon apocalypse, but never would have expected something like this.

Kurumu had gotten closer during her rant and tackled Grubbs to the ground. Before he could even react, Kurumu had used Allure again, this time more powerful. He felt the same feeling as the first time, but there was a second part; she placed her lips on his. The kiss was short lived as she pulled away from him, leaving Grubbs' mind a swirling mess. It was like he had completely fallen in love with this girl.

"I'VE WON!" shouted Kurumu, getting off Grubbs to dance, "No one messes with me!" While she continued to dance around, Grubbs' magic was flowing through his mind. It took longer than it did before but the magic had broken Kurumu's influence on him again. While the blue haired girl was still marching around, oblivious to Grubbs, he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Nice kiss, too bad I'm already taken," said Grubbs. Now it was Kurumu that was shocked. "Wha? How? There's no way that you should be up right now! The kiss from a succubus should make you a blabbering idiot that would do anything for me!"

Kurumu broke off from Grubbs grip, her hands covering her face. "I don't believe it! I'm practically giving myself to you and you still flock to that Moka girl of yours!" Wings began to sprout from Kurumu's back, a tail from under her skirt, and her nails began to grow in size. "If I can't have you, then I'll make it so Moka can't have you!' Kurumu flew at Grubbs, nails ready to slash him to bits.

Grubbs reacted quickly, surrounding himself with a barrier of magic. Kurumu didn't see the barrier, but felt it as she swiped at Grubbs. Grubbs sent a wave at her, which sent her flying out the window. A moment passed, but Kurumu flew back into view, floating outside the window. "Did you forget that I had wings?" Kurumu said in a sweet voice before she flew at Grubbs again.

This time Grubbs responded by charging at Kurumu himself. He dodged Kurumu's swipes and tackled her resulting in the two falling out of the window. Kurumu shoved Grubbs off of her, watching him fall as she was safe in the air. She didn't expect Grubbs to stop his descent and start flying back at her. Kurumu didn't have time to react as Grubbs punched her in the stomach. After a few more punches, Grubbs grabbed Kurumu by the tail and slammed her into the ground.

Kurumu looked up dazedly to see Grubbs staring back at her. She tried to move her arm, but saw that it was held in place by something invisible. Kurumu continued to struggle, making no progress, when Grubbs spoke up.

"That's grade A magic right there. No breaking out of that unless I say so." Grubbs walked towards her, an aura forming around his hands. Kurumu shut her eyes tightly. _This is it!_ She thought _I'm gonna die!_ Kurumu waited for a few moments, but didn't feel her life ending. She opened up her eyes to see Grubbs hand hovering an inch from her cheek, healing a cut on her cheek.

"Y-Y-You aren't gonna kill me?" Kurumu asked. Grubbs snorted. "Why would I do that? I have nothing against you." Kurumu looked surprised. "But I just attacked you. I threatened to kill you." Grubbs snorted again while healing another wound on Kurumu's arm. "You didn't mean it. Besides, how could I be friends with you if you were dead?" Kurumu's eyes got even bigger. "You want to be friends with me even after I attacked you?"

Grubbs looked at her for a moment. "Sure. I mean if that's okay with you." Kurumu jumped up and hugged Grubbs, not realizing that he had dropped his magical grip on her. Grubbs returned the embrace, not knowing what thoughts were going through Kurumu's mind.

----- ----- The Next Day ----- -----

Grubbs was waiting outside the school again, same as yesterday. Moka found her way to Grubbs, much to the dismay of the rest of the male student body. Again. But as the two walked through the front door, they heard someone shout. "Grubbs!" When he turned around, he found his face between two very soft mounds. On the outside, Kurumu was smothering Grubbs while she was giving Moka a deadly look.

Moka looked at the two in disbelief. "What is going on here?" she asked. "Oh I'm just showing my appreciation to my mate of fate!" answered Kurumu, a mischievous smile on her face. Grubbs forced himself off of Kurumu, gasping for air. "What?!?" he said in disbelief. Moka looked at Grubbs, slightly angry. "What is the meaning of this?" Moka asked Grubbs. Grubbs scratched his head. This was gonna be difficult.

----- ----- -----

Well here's chapter 2. I was uncomfortable typing this because I was sitting between two people on an air plane. Plus, Grubbs seemed a little too OOC to me. Then again, I'm not Darren Shan but instead an amateur writer, so of course it's not gonna be like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, I've been gone longer than I wanted to. Snow days, the holidays, being at every place with a computer other than the one that had this chapter, playing The World Ends with You (which is an awesome game for the DS), New Year, and finally, back to school. Hopefully the people that subscribed don't hate me. Here's the chapter for the start of 2009.

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed. I still don't own R+V or Demonata.**

----- A few weeks later -----

Grubbs wasn't in his usual spot this morning, waiting for Moka and Kurumu to walk them to class. Instead, he woke up earlier and was by the phone booths calling Uncle Dervish at home. The phone rang a few times before someone picked it up.

"H-h-hello who is this?" said female voice.

"Hey Bec, how's life in the 21st century?" asked Grubbs. He could hear a gasp on the other side. "Grubbs? How are you calling the house? I thought you were with Beranabus."

"Well there was a change of plans and I was sent to a special school while he and Kernel go search for the Shadow. But enough about that. What's up with Dervish?" There was a pause on the other side. "He's.... okay I guess. Just a bit worried about you." Grubbs could tell there was something wrong with Bec. "Bec is someth-" Grubss started before there was another voice on the phone.

"Grubbs is that you?" Dervish practically yelled. "Where are you? How are you calling?" Grubbs chuckled a bit. "Gee _mom_ what's gotten into you?" Dervish sighed, clearly worried about his remaining nephew. "I'm just worried that's all. You've been gone for a month. What happened to demon hunting?" Grubbs explained the whole situation about being at Youkai Academy.

"The monster school? What'd you do? Terrorize a village or something?" Dervish asked sarcastically. Grubbs knew about his uncle's sense of humor, he having the same exact one. "Nah, Beranabus just thought I'd be safer here."

"Well I'm coming to get you then," said Dervish. Grubbs almost dropped the phone when he said that.

"NO!" Grubbs accidentally yelled into the phone. "Uh, I mean what would Beranabus say if I wasn't here?" Under normal circumstances, he probably would have left just to piss off the old magician to move back in with his uncle. But then he met Moka and Kurumu, which was ultimately keeping him here. Then there had to be an actual reason why the old man decided to leave him here when he was perfectly capable of taking on demons. Not that he minded of course.

"Hello? Earth to Grubbs, you still there?" Grubss didn't realize that he spaced out. "Uh yeah what's up?" Dervish sighed, "I said, is there something important going on at that school?" Before Grubbs could answer, he heard a scream outside. "Gotta go Derv!" was all Grubbs said as he hung up the phone and ran outside.

Grubbs was on the scene a second later, only to be surprised at what he saw.

He saw a little girl dressed up in what looked like witch attire and her attackers was the asshole Class President with two Mini-Prez followers.

"Hey, leatherface!" shouted Grubbs as he closed in on the three, "What's goin' on?" The president glanced in his direction. "None of your business. Now run along while we take care of this filthy half-breed."

Grubbs wasn't going down without a fight, so he snapped his fingers and one of the lackeys' shirt caught on fire. "I'm on fire! PUT IT OUT!" screamed the lackey. While the other small fry went to help his friend, the CP looked coldly at Grubbs. "Use of monster powers is against the school rules."

"But picking on other students isn't?" Grubbs retorted. The CP just glared at him some more. "This filthy half-breed witch sticks out with her attire. Her existence makes me wanna puke." A spark of anger rose across the witch's face as she pulled out a pink wand and summoned.... a gold washbasin to fall on the jerk. Grubbs chuckled a bit; the wash bin idea was pretty good.

The girl got up and ran over to Grubbs, hiding behind him as the CP shoved the basin off himself. "Why you little brat..." Leatherface started, his body changing to whatever uglier thing it could become, but was interrupted as students began to come out of the dorms.

"Whoa! What's going on over there?"

"Isn't that the first year representative?"

"Hey look a fight!" As the number of voices grew, a ring formed around the group.

"Grubbs! What's going on?" Moka shouted, whose presence made an opening through the crowd. "I was just out for a stroll when this guy and his goons were harassing her," said Grubbs as he pointed at the witch by his side. The CP growled, his plans of making the witch's life worse foiled.

"Come on guys, let's go. This stench is killing me." The two followers, who managed to put out the fire, did what they did best and went with the CP, shoving away anyone who was too close.

"Violence towards girls, it's despicable," said Moka. "Yeah, no kidding," said Grubbs then he turned to the witch, "So what's your name?" There was a pause before the little girl exploded with energy. "Thank you so much for saving me! I'm Sendou Yukari."

"Wait, so you're the young prodigy that attends this school?" asked Moka. "Yup, age 11 and I'm in high school!" While the girls were talking, Grubbs was lost in thought. _"She's a little girl with to have magical potential. I wonder how she'd fair against a demon... wait a minute, now I'm starting to sound like the old coot!" _Grubbs remembered the story Kernel told him about how he learned about magic with Beranabus. The old magician shoved him against a man-eating tree to see if the boy could use magic. It was cruel, but it got the job done.

A hand waved in Grubbs' face, bringing him back to reality. Well, as real as monsters, demons and magic could get.

"Grubbs, you still with us? Yukari asked you something." Said Moka.

"Oh, uh, what was your question?"

"I just wanted to know how you set that guy's shirt on fire. I didn't see a wand or anything at all." _Dang, Yukari is already onto me_ thought Grubbs. "Oh that, I'm just really good at using magic so I don't need a wand."

"But all witches need a wand to use magic... unless..." Yukari pulled out her wand, waved it, and a book popped up out of thin air. "Let's see.... no wand, so that makes you a mage... or impossibly a magician, but they're only born once every great period of time..."

_And she skips right past the answer for the more obvious solution_ thought Grubbs. He thought he was a mage at one point, but it wasn't until after the incident at Slawter that he figured out he was something much more.

"... I'm just glad that I found the perfect boy to spend the rest of my life with!" That snapped Grubbs out of his thoughts. "Whoa Yukari, you might wanna slow down a bit, I just met you."

"You're right Grubbs!" Grubbs sighed with relief, the nasty turn of events avoided... "I was talking so fast that I forgot about my perfect girl." ...which flew right off the cliff. Yukari turned to face Moka. "Ever since I saw you in the classroom across, the hall, I fell in love with you. It all became perfect when Grubbs showed up with his magic." Moka's face had turned a beet red while Grubbs was facing a different direction.

What is it with everybody at this school?

----- -----

After walking hand-in-hand with Yukari, Grubbs and Moka finally made it to class. After sitting in their usual spots, Nekonome walked into the room, the students who were talking quieting down.

"Alright class! Now I'm sure you've all heard the news about today, for we will be picking which clubs in which to join." Grubbs just sat there looking bored again. He didn't have to do club activities at his old school. Just thinking about his old school made him remember his old life. Living with Dervish, spending time with Bill-E and his other friends, it was all so simple back then. It was still the same there as it was here, except his friends were monsters in disguise. Plus he didn't do as much daydreaming there as he did here... Grubbs focused his attention in class again as his teacher clawed one of the other students in the face.

_That was something you don't see everyday_ Grubbs thought as he laughed.

"Anyways, today will be all about going around the school to see which group you want to enter. Just remember to visit the newspaper club that I advise!"

And with that the class high tailed it out of the class.

----- -----

When Grubbs walked out of the class, it was like he walked right into a carnival. There were stalls set up advertising clubs and every student in the area was crammed right into a pile. _The clubs here really are a big deal_ thought Grubbs _Then again, they are required. _

Before Grubbs could wander off in one direction, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him the other way. He looked to see Moka pulling him along, so Grubbs didn't really mind. It was like living the first day of school here again.

"Come on Grubbs! Let's go check out all of the club activities!" said Moka happily. Grubbs really didn't care which club he joined, as long as he knew somebody there, which was most likely going to be Moka. Besides, how bad could choosing a club be?

30 minutes later....

Apparently, it was harder than it looked. Grubbs and Moka had gone through most of the clubs, running into every kind of crazy fruitcake imaginable. No matter what activity it was, the group members were usually trying to get Moka to join. _Not surprising, Moka is the hottest girl at school_ thought Grubbs.

After politely refusing to join the mummy club (and by politely, I mean Grubbs standing there looking intimidating), Grubbs ran face first into something really soft. When he backed up from embarrassment, he saw that he ran into another incredibly hot girl clad in a bikini.

"I'm Ichinose Tamao, captain of the swimming club. Let's all swim together!" said Tamao.

Grubbs thought for a moment. Moka in a swimsuit? That would be a dream come true for him and every guy in the school. Plus the club seemed pretty harmless, so he glanced over at Moka to get her opinion but when he turned around, Grubbs saw that Moka looked frightened at the idea, so he came up with a quick lie. "No thanks, I'm not really a good swimmer," he lied. A frown came across Tamao's face and surprised look on Moka's. Before anyone could say anything else, Grubbs dragged Moka for once and got out of the area quick.

Once out of the hearing range of the swim captain, they stopped moving. Grubbs looked back at Moka, the surprised look still on her face. "Moka, you there?" asked Grubbs, lightly knocking on her head. She snapped back to reality with a question that Grubbs almost didn't hear it.

"...you rejected her club?" Moka said quietly. Grubbs' face donned the surprised appearance. "Well, you had that look like you'd die if you joined the club." Said Grubbs jokingly, but Moka didn't laugh which made him stop laughing. "Is there something wrong with the swim club?"

Moka stood there quietly for another moment before speaking up again. "Vampires and water don't mix. If I were to get even slightly wet, then my powers would fail and I'd be paralyzed from the shock." Grubbs took in the new information, he had never known this before and he had seen a lot of monster movies before. _Yeah, then I get sent to monster school_ thought Grubbs.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't join them huh?" said Grubbs trying to lighten the mood again. This time, Moka smiled with him. "Yeah but at this rate, there won't be a group to join."

"Hey you! Big guy! You with the pink-haired girl!" Grubbs turned around to see a group of several guys. "You'd look like a great wrestler! Join us!"

Grubbs sighed. Sure, he wasn't the skinniest guy around but seriously, did everybody have to suggest him to join the wrestling team? First his old (now dead) friend Loch, now these twerps.

"No thanks!" he shouted back. Wrestling was okay, but not something he wanted to do all the time. "Oh come one! At least go a round with us," said the guy. Grubbs sighed again, grudgingly walking up to them. "I'll be done in a second Moka!"

Ten minutes later....

Grubbs was still standing and really sweaty. The group of guys that formed the wrestling team were now on the ground, either unconscious or lacking the strength to get up. Moka just looked in awe. Grubbs walked back to her as if nothing happened. "Ready to go?" he asked. Moka nodded, grabbed onto his arm, and then let go with a repulsed look. "You're all smelly!" said Moka with a disgusted look.

"Well that's what these guys get for not taking no for an answer," said Grubbs. Before the two could leave, it suddenly became dark. They turned around to see a large, heavily muscled male. "Where do you think you're going gaijin?" said the guy. The muscle man looked around at the scene before him, not very pleased at what he saw. "I leave for a couple minutes and find you weaklings laying down on the job!" He kicked one of the guys, and then looked back at Grubbs, "I'm Chopper Rikishi, one of the members of this _pathetic_ club," said Rikishi looking like he'd blow up. Grubbs looked on in disinterest, but didn't let his guard down. After some painful experiences, it was better to keep an eye on everything.

"I'm gonna wrestle you into the ground!" shouted Rikishi. Grubbs rolled his eyes, wanting to get to the point. "Yeah yeah, are you gonna stand there all day or what?" said Grubbs as he got into position. Before he could make anymore moves, Musclehead moved his giant fist into Grubbs stomach, sending the Grady boy flying. Grubbs was able to soften his landing, but the punch took quite a bit out of him.

"There's no punching like that in wrestling!" shouted Grubbs. Rikishi just laughed. "You think I'm gonna play fair if you were able to take down all my friends? No, I want a real fight!" Musclehead started to grow, if that was even possible. He became even more muscular and grew out some spikes from his back.

"Show me your true form so we can fight!" shouted Musclehead. "I don't need my true form to beat you," said Grubbs, spitting out some blood. If he tried to heal, he'd be an easy target.

"That ain't fun, you need to fight me for real punk." The troll looked around and spotted Moka, who was trying to sneak over to Grubbs. Rikishi moved in fast and gathered Moka in a vice-like grip.

"You got a pretty girl. I think I can use her." Rikishi put his thumb under Moka's neck. "If you won't fight, then I'll just snap her neck. It'll be easy!" Grubbs had to admit, he was almost out of ideas.

But he had a trick or two up his sleeve. Grubbs stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest and watched Musclehead's reaction as he turned invisible. Using this quick distraction, Grubbs charged Rikishi, performed one of his favorite uses of magic by changing his hands into blades. He jumped into the air and jammed his right arm-blade into the arm with Moka captive. The troll let out a mighty howl as he dropped the pink-haired vampire, who put some distance between herself and the confused giant.

"Where are you you punk? Fight me like a man!" Grubbs complied by making himself visible, appearing right in front of Rikishi. He took his left arm and jammed it into the troll's chest, blood flowing everywhere. Grubbs pulled his arm out, worn out from shoving both his arms into the steel-like skin of the troll.

"Ding ding! We have a winner!" said Grubbs with a smirk. Rikishi fell over, forming a giant blood puddle underneath. He looked over at Moka, who ran over to Grubbs and embraced him, despite the blood, with her supernatural strength.

After assuring Moka that he was okay, Grubbs walked off hand-in-hand with the vampire. But they forgot about one thing...

----- -----

"Uhh... weren't we supposed to join a club?" asked Grubbs. The two were hanging out in front of the school. "I don't think there any clubs left. We rejected most of them," said Moka. The two sighed, they were in for it.

Luckily for them, Nekonome-sensei walked over to them, the smile on her face turning into a frown for once. "What's wrong? Haven't you guys decided which club to join yet?" asked the cat-woman.

"We ran into some trouble along the way and never chose one," said Moka sadly. Nekonome's smile was back on her face again. "Great! You two can join my newspaper club!" The two smiled, the club actually sounded normal and after everything they went through, gladly accepted. And like a bolt from the blue, Kurumu and Yukari appeared too, wanting to join the same club as Grubbs.

----- ----- -----

And there's chapter 3! Hopefully I can get Chap 4 up sooner, but with finals popping up, it may be another month or the more desired choice, up before finals. I'm ready to get this next one up cuz I really know what to write next chapter....


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy everybody. I got the next chap up obviously, though I wanted this up two weeks ago. School work (mainly my junior year project!) got in the way, but at least I'm on mid-winter break, so maybe I'll get the next chapter up a bit fast. Cuz I'm sweet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or The Demonata. I'm writing this for fun due to imagination running rampant. Please don't spoil the fun :(**

Grubbs yawned as he shuffled to class. It had been an exhausting week of school and it wasn't because of the workload. It seemed that everyday he had been caught up in some sort of life-threatening situation pertaining to those around him, mainly Moka. The entire first week of school, easy for most, had drained him. Usually that didn't happen when fighting demons, but Grubbs had always fought them within some sort of magical area where his magical strength seemed boundless. Here there was only some magic in the air and he could only go hold his own for so long.

"Grubbs!" shouted Moka from behind, running to catch up with him. Every boy swooned in her presence, but when she reached Grubbs, their admiration had turned to hate for the young Grady boy. Grubbs paid no attention to them, focusing his attention on the beautiful vampire.

"So are you excited for today?" asked Moka. Grubbs thought for a moment, not really sure what she was talking about. "The newspaper club, remember?" The thought clicked as the events from the day before replayed in his head. He felt a bit sad that he had taken another student's life, but the feeling was hollow, already having killed so many of the heartless Demonata. Besides, Grubbs felt safer having the bodybuilder in a ditch than himself. "Yeah sure," said Grubbs as he yawned again.

"Grubbs are you not getting enough rest?" asked Moka in a concerned tone. She started to go on about it was important it was to get enough sleep. It reminded Grubbs of his deceased mother, but he didn't mind, in fact he was actually glad that someone other than Dervish gave a damn about him.

"Grubbs!" someone shouted from behind. As Grubbs turned around to see who it was, all he could glimpse was yellow before he was tackled to the ground, Kurumu smothering him in her giant rack.

"Yahoo! Are you ready for club activities today Grubbs?" asked Kurumu. All she got was a muffled response. Before Grubbs could meet his untimely end the way any guy would probably want it, a gold wash bin was dropped onto Kurumu's head.

"You're going to kill him you big breasted cow!" shouted Yukari as she pushed the injured Kurumu off of Grubbs and pulled him to his feet. After the young magician was off the ground, he and Moka were pulled into a death grip by Yukari.

"I love you two!" Moka's face was red while Grubbs was staring glaring at the sky, wondering when his life got so weird. And since when did eleven year old girls act like this?

----- ----- After classes ----- -----

The school day was over, classes being pretty much the same here as they were in the Vale, Grubbs headed back to his homeroom for the newspaper club with the girls. _It's just a newspaper club, how hard can it be?_ thought Grubbs.

The group stepped into the classroom, which was almost vacant except for Nekonome-sensei sitting at her desk. The group looked around, were they the only ones there?

"Uh, Nekonome...sensei" Grubbs said, almost forgetting the sensei part, "Are we the only ones here?" She smiled as if nothing was wrong. _Was she ever sad?_ thought Grubbs. She always seemed to be smiling.

"Well, of course not!" she said joyfully. "There's one more member here from last year." It was at that moment, someone walked into the room, catching the attention of everyone. He was tall, wearing a headband, an air of cool around him and he had two bouquets of flowers. There was something familiar about him too. Grubbs couldn't remember for the life of him why he felt like he already knew this guy; he'd never met anybody here before.

While Grubbs was deep in thought, the last member started to talk. "Sorry, I'm late on the first day, I had some ... things to attend to." He passed off the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu each, both of them blushing from the gesture. "Name's Morioka Ginei, but feel free to call me Gin." He reached into a pocket on the inside of his school jacket and pulled out a single rose. "For the young lady." Gin said as he handed the rose to Yukari, who giggled in return.

Grubbs saw the gifts Gin gave to the girls. He had to admit, this Gin fellow had some smooth moves.

"Well, it looks like you'll all going to get along really well," said Nekonome-sensei. "I'll leave it to Gin here to explain everything." Before anyone realized it, she walked right out the door.

"So I'm assuming we all know why we're here?" asked Gin as the group sat down, "Well, I'll tell you why! As members of this club, we report about the ongoing activities of the school and publish them." He slammed his hands onto the desk for emphasis, gaining the attention of the others. "Time and time again we'll be putting our lives on the line all for the sake of investigative journalism!"

_Wow, he sure is serious about this club_ thought Grubbs _It's kinda motivating._

"**Let... me... OUT!"** Exploded a voice. He looked around the room quickly, but everyone else was still focused on Gin talking. The older boy was still going on about how important being in this club was, the girls' eyes wide in anticipation.

"Alright then, does anybody have any ideas on what to investigate?" asked Gin. Kurumu was the first to stand up from her seat.

"Well I heard there's been a pervert going around and peeping in the girl's changing rooms but manages to get away every time."

"A serial peeper, huh? Well then, I guess we know what to search for. Let's get out there and search for clues!" said Gin. _Since when did this become Scooby Doo?_ Grubbs thought.

----- -----

_One hundred million girls, same story_, thought Grubbs. Every girl he talked to had said the same exact thing: Some perv is going around the changing rooms to peep and all they ever see is some mysterious shadow moving too fast to see. The second Grubbs saw this guy, he was gonna punch him in the face for being so difficult to find. Even if his monster knowledge meant crap here at Youkai, he had never heard of anything like this.

"Hey, Grady!" Grubbs looked over to see Gin walking towards him. Grubbs had seen the way he interviewed the other girls. It was all good until it ended with Gin getting slapped in the face, or worse....

"I got a lead on the peeper," said Gin. _Wow_, thought Grubbs, _he managed to get a lead. When he isn't being a flirt, he's actually pretty helpful_. "All right then, what's up?"

"Someone's spotted the perv somewhere behind the school," said Gin. "Let's go before he runs off!"

The duo headed off to the school, Gin in lead. If Grubbs could see his face, he would have seen the devious smile.

----- A few minutes later -----

"This is it? This is the dude's secret hideout?" said Grubbs, somewhat disappointed by the location. _It's a freakin' empty lot. How can anybody hide here?_ Thought Grubbs. _All I can see is a few barrels by that window._

"Is... this it?" asked Grubbs. Gin just gave him "Are you an idiot?" look.

"No, this isn't the whole thing. I heard that window leads into his hideout. Can you take a look inside?" Gin had his back to him; it made Grubbs a little suspicious.

"All right then, but why don't you do it? You're the taller one." Gin turned his head a bit to face him. "What, you scared?" That made Grubbs' blood boil a bit. He'd done stuff that would have most people too scared to live.

"Don't worry about it. If there's some trap by the window, I'll be here watching your back," said Gin reassuringly, turning his head back the other way.

_Watch my back he says,_ thought Grubbs; _He's not even looking over here!_

Grubbs shoved one of the barrels near the window under it so he could reach the window. When he did look the window, Grubbs could have sworn his eyes would bulge out of their sockets. He quickly pinched himself to see if it was a dream. OW! Okay this was real.

The Grady child was looking into the girl's changing room. It probably wouldn't have been that bad for one thing...

There was a flash of light behind him, making Grubbs spin around to see Gin holding a camera. "You know you shouldn't be peeking into the girl's changing room, _serial peeper_?" said Gin, turning the camera around to show a picture of Grubbs looking in the window.

... this was a trap, and he fell in hook, line, and sucker.

"If you keep quiet about this, then I won't tell Moka about this little incident," said Gin, his victory almost in view. Grubbs wouldn't let him have it.

Thinking fast, Grubbs imagined the camera being pulled out of Gin's hands. His magic worked with the mental image and the camera was pulled away from a very surprised Gin. Once Grubbs had the camera, he slammed it into the ground, watching it break into several pieces.

Gin's face was priceless, a comical tear running down his face. He fell to his knees in front of the camera. "My camera..." started Gin. It seemed as though Grubbs had averted a disaster. He jumped down from the barrel and was about to walk off when-

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE SERIAL PEEPER!"

Grubbs spun around again to see Gin holding the remaining parts of his camera. He gave a final smirk before blurring out of sight. A mere second after Gin's departure, the girls looked outside the window.

"IT'S THE PERVERT! GET HIM!" shouted one of the many angry girls. Grubbs ran off, hoping to avoid the mob that would soon be chasing him. During the run he remembered he could go invisible. After turning another corner, he watched as he faded away due to the magic.

"Hey, where'd he go?" asked the leader of the girls, coming around the corner and passing Grubbs. He held his breath as the mob slowly walked passed him, trying his best to not expose himself. Once the crowd passed, he walked back the way he came. He almost didn't see the next girl lagging on from the previous group.

In a comical fashion, Grubbs jumped back. The girl walked passed him, and once out of earshot, Grubbs released the air he'd been holding in. It had been a horrible mistake; the passing girl spun around fast, glaring at Grubbs.

"There he is!" Grubbs stood still, but the mob began to backtrack and charged at him. He looked at his hands quickly to see that in his haste, he must have undone the spell. Grubbs tried to turn tail and run, but something held him in place.

Grubbs looked on in horror as a shadow was gripping at his legs, immobilizing him. He was helpless as the girls tied him up with some rope and shoved him to the ground.

"What should we do with him?" Grubbs heard the ringleader say. The mob began to talk at once, threats ranging from beating him to neutering him. _Ah geez, if they're gonna kill me, at least spare my dignity!_ thought Grubbs.

Before he realized it, one of the girls kicked him in the face. Luckily, Grubbs saw the oncoming hit and lessened the damage, but it left him feeling numb. The crowd grew more rowdy, fists and feet flying into Grubbs at once. At this rate, I'm screwed! thought Grubbs, his death seeming imminent. He always thought that he'd die for a just cause but instead he got pissed off girls.

His thoughts were cutoff when he felt something hard smash into the back of his head.

----- Some time later -----

Grubbs opened his eyes to the darkness, letting out a groan. Everybody part seemed to hurt, there must have been bruises everywhere. He moved his legs a bit, though it hurt to do so. Grubbs smiled to himself; it seemed they didn't neuter him after all!

"**Pathetic!"** Screamed a voice that seemed to come from every direction. Grubbs looked around hastily, trying to stand up even if he was still binded by the rope.

"**Little girls beating you up? Pathetic!"** the voice went on. It was then that Grubbs realized the voice was in his head. Even worse, he knew what the voice was.

"**Release me!"** commanded the voice. Grubbs was standing up now, stumbling to the light of the window. "N..Never," croaked Grubbs. It felt as if he hadn't had a drink in ages.

"**Don't you fool with me! I know how weak you are,"** said the voice. A fresh wave of pain washed over Grubbs, yet he stayed in control. After all this time, he wasn't going to let this side of him take over...

He fell to the ground again, the darkness taking hold.

----- -----

There was a tapping against some sort of surface. Grubbs ignored it, just trying to enjoy his rest. He felt drained of strength and magic and all he wanted was to sleep.

"Grubbs! Grubbs, are you in there?" said a girl's voice. Wait a minute, he recognized the voice! Immediately, Grubbs eyes snapped open, taking in the surrondings. It was the shed where all the P.E. stuff was stored.

"Kurumu, is that you?" shouted Grubbs, sitting up from the ground.

"Grubbs, you really are in there! Hold on, I'll get you out!" said Kurumu before there was a thumping on the door. After a few moments, the door splinters into pieces, Kurumu walking in with her nails still extended. She quickly ran over to Grubbs and cut the ropes binding him. He just looked at the succubus in mild surprise.

"How'd you find me?" asked Grubbs.

"Well one, some of the girls told me that they locked you up here after beating you up," said Kurumu, "But before that, I saw Gin trying to frame you. I was about to help, but my plan was shot down when the girls came out."

"Well at least you tried," said Grubbs, earning him one of Kurumu's beautiful smiles. But before he could bask in the light that was Kurumu, he remembered something. "Moka! That Gin creep is probably gonna be after her now."

Kurumu frowned a bit. "Can't we just let him have Moka? You got me after all."

"With all the effort he put into trying to get rid of me, I would just let him get Moka. But Moka's my friend. I'm not going to give up on her that easily," said Grubbs. "You know where she's at?"

Kurumu thought for a moment, still frowning, but said "The school roof." Grubbs stepped out of the shed to look around. It was dark out now, the students would probably be in their dorms but it would still take forever to go through the necessary halls to get to the roof. He would just fly up there, but still felt drained from earlier. So much for the magical prowess of a magician. _Wait, flying..._ thought Grubbs.

"You know, I could fly us up there," said Kurumu, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"We could try it, but I'm not exactly the lightest person around," said Grubbs. He was a bit on the big side. But hey, more to love right?

"Don't worry, I think I can lift you." Kurumu's wings sprouted from her back. _Looks like she wants to go through with this_ thought Grubbs.

----- A few moments later -----

"You alright Kurumu?" asked Grubbs. She managed to carry him and stay aloft, but already looked exhausted.

"Just....fine...." she grunted, trying to hide her exhaustion. _Kurumu is doing a pretty good job so far,_ Grubbs thought, _We'll be there in no time._

"HELP ME DESU!" shouted a familiar voice. "Oh, great... what does she need now?" said Kurumu. Grubbs looked around, spotting Yukari not too far away whose current predicament didn't look too good. She was surrounded by the jerks from before.

"Hey Kurumu, think you can drop me right here?" asked Grubbs, ready for a fight. "Right here in the air?" asked Kurumu, a bit bewildered. "Yup!" She gave him another weird look before letting go, Grubbs falling fast.

"What should we do with her?" asked one of the lackeys. "I say we eat the half-breed!" shouted the other one. "Sounds like a plan. No one will miss her anyways," said the Prez, starting to turn into his monster form. The other two followed suit, revealing their lizardman faces. They advanced on Yukari, back up against a wall with a useless wand.

"... away from HER!" shouted a voice from her. The four students looked up to see Grubbs falling from above. He landed on the first lackey, slamming him into the ground.

"What th-," the Prez started before a fist was slammed into his face, sending him flying into the side of the building. Grubbs looked at the remaining lackey, untamed ferociousness directed at him. The chump looked scared for a moment before charging at Grubbs.

"Big mistake," growled Grubbs before slashing at the lone lizard. The last one fell to the ground dramatically, blood flowing from his wound. Grubbs observed his hand, blood dripping off his... claws? He flipped his hand over a few times, which was covered in brown fur. Before he could freak out anymore, Yukari jumped up and hugged him from behind.

"My hero!" she giggled, causing Grubbs to lose his focus on his hand. Whatever anger that was toiling inside of him vanished, replaced with worry for the young witch.

"Don't worry Grubbs, I'm all right," said Yukari cheerfully, "All they did was break my wand." Grubbs sighed in relief, not usually the one to worry like this. Kurumu landed near them, panting a little bit.

"I though.... we were... going to save... Moka," she said between breaths. Yukari looked up in alarm. "Moka's in danger? We have to help her desu!"

"There's no way we can reach her time. My wings are tired," complained Kurumu, sitting on the ground. Yukari looked at her busted wand. "I'd teleport us there, but this thing is useless."

Grubbs looked into the sky, the blood red moon still high in the sky. "I think I can get us to the roof," he said, taking several steps back.

"How are you going to get us up there?" Kurumu started, "You said it yourself tha- WAH!" She never finished her sentence as Grubbs ran at an incredible speed, picking up her and Yukari and throwing them onto his shoulder. Grubbs ran a quarter up the school building before he started to dig his hands into the wall.

"Go Grubbs! Use your powerful magic!" cheered Yukari. He didn't have the heart to tell her that this wasn't magic.

----- On the roof -----

Gin opened up the door to the roof, spotting Moka near the fence. _Score!_ Gin thought, walking up to her casually. _With that Grubbs kid out of the way, Moka will be in the palm of my hand._

"So Moka," started Gin, "Have you heard about Grubbs sneaking around the locker rooms?" She nodded in response, not looking at Gin. "I don't believe it. He just doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would do that." Gin scowled, not pleased by the results.

_She still wants him!_ He thought angrily, but it faded once he reached into his pocket. Gin pulled out the photos of Grubbs "caught" red-handed. Luckily, he was able to put it back together. Hey, it wasn't the first time his camera broke.

"Well, these have been circulating around the school," said Gin as he handed the photos to Moka. She grabbed them from his hands, her eyes widening when she flipped through a few of the photos before she passed them back.

"I don't believe it... Grubbs isn't the kind of person to do something like this," said Moka sadly. If she was looking at Gin, she would have seen his face, which looked like a cross between anger and constipation. Who knew Gin was capable of that?

_She should be angry! Instead she still clings on to that loser!_ Gin's thoughts were swarming around his head, but he hadn't quite lost his composure yet. He closed the gap that was between them and pulled the vampire into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked fearfully, trying to break out of Gin's grip.

"I'm comforting you. It's obvious that you're in shock about Grubbs," said Gin. Moka struggled for another moment before breaking free.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" she asked. Gin looked up at the moon and smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said, "When the moon is full like this, I just can't control myself," Gin started to advance on Moka. "How bout we go crazy together?"

"Stay away from her!" shouted someone, their voice sounding very familiar to Moka's ears.

Grubbs flew into the air from the side of the wall before landing a few feet from Moka and Gin.

"Grubbs!" shouted Moka joyfully, running towards him. Grubbs carefully put dwon Kurumu and Yukari before facing Moka.

"The one and only," he said with a smirk. Grubbs looked over Gin. At least, where he was at. Before he knew it, a fist connected with Grubbs' face, sending him flying into fence.

"You... you couldn't just stay locked up, could ya?" said Gin ferociously. Blue fur started to grow everywhere that could be seen, a snout appearing on his face. "Well, neither could I!"

Grubbs stood up and dusted himself off. "So you're a werewolf, huh?" He fell back to his knees, holding his head. **"Release your inner self!"** screamed the feral voice inside his head. _No, I won't give in!_ Grubbs shouted back mentally, not entirely sure of himself. The last time he turned, Grubbs lost all self control to the other part of himself.

"Fate has not chosen this of you" said a third voice Grubbs had never heard before. Grubbs howled in pain, parts of his body beginning to shift. He could see the brown fur from earlier growing unnaturally fast on his skin. His arms seemed to be getting bigger too. Grubbs opened eyes, not knowing that they were closed to see that his coat was tearing slightly from the growth. He remembered this feeling all too well.

But... it felt different this time. Earlier, Grubbs felt drained of magic and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. Now, it was if power was flowing like a raging river!

It was just as surprising to Grubbs as it was to everyone witnessing it from the outside.

Kurumu and Yukari stood their ground, not knowing what to think. It was just a few days ago that he told them he was a mage and now he's a werewolf? Moka wasn't nearly as dumbstruck, but she didn't think it was actually true.

"No way! You're a werewolf too?" shouted Gin, a mix of surprise and anger written all over his face. Grubbs howled in response.

"He's one wild animal!" said Kurumu, "Grubbs' is officially cooler than you." It was hard to tell, but it seemed as if Grubbs was grinning.

"Grrr RAWGH! I'll show YOU who's the cooler werewolf!" said Gin as he rushed towards Grubbs at an incredible speed. Grubbs rushed forward also, his hand balled up into a fist. When he was close enough, Grubbs brought his fist up and punched ay Gin!...

....only to swipe at air. "You're so slow. You call yourself a werewolf?" taunted Gin, standing on top of the fence. He disappeared, blazing a trail all over Grubbs. Grubbs stood still, eyes darting from side to side before punching behind him. His fist successfully connected into Gin's snout, his body crashing into the entrance to the roof and slumping to the ground

It was a small victory, however, as Gin jumped back up to his feet. "I gotta admit you're pretty strong." Gin blurred from sight again. Grubbs looked around to see the other wolf running towards Moka. "But as long as I'm faster, you'll never beat me!" Gin scooped up Moka into his arms and jumped into the air.

Grubbs eyes widened, gathering speed and chasing after them. Gin landed on the fence and jumped into the air again, Grubbs close behind.

"Grubbs!" shouted Moka, reaching out with her free hand. Grubbs extended his hand as well, but went past her hand.

CHINK! Grubbs instead went after the rosario. There was a surge of power around Moka, bringing Gin to a stop near the edge of the roof.

"What the-" was all he could get out before a knee slammed into his face, dropping the now fully-powered Moka. She landed on her feet before lifting up her foot to roundhouse kick Gin. The perverted werewolf wasn't out yet, landing on his feet as well.

"A vampire? Even after your transformation, you're as beautiful as ever!" There was a tap on Gin's shoulder. Turning around, he saw Grubbs though his face had reverted back to its human appearance.

"I think Moka has something to tell you," said Grubbs, bringing up his fist. Gin ran forward, expecting a lightening quick get-away. He took two steps before he looked up at the sky, the clouds dark without the light of the moon. Grubbs looked up as well.

"That's right, your source of power is the full moon. Lucky for me I'm not normal." Before Gin could interpret Grubbs' words, he was sent flying towards Moka.

"Know," she started, kicking Gin into the air. Grubbs appeared in the air above Gin.

"Your," Grubbs performed an axe kick, sending Gin downwards.

"PLACE!" shouted Moka, her foot sending Gin off the roof like a rocket.

"I know my place!" Gin managed to say before he was a speck in the sky.

----- The Next Day -----

Grubbs, for some unknown reason, woke up feeling like he could fight an army. _I've already been down _that _road_ he thought. Grubbs walked out of the dorms with a slight spring in his step. Once outside, he was glomped by two hot girls and a cute little one.

Life seemed pretty normal at this point for Grubbs. Thought the same couldn't be said about Gin right now.

"Can't we talk about this?" whimpered Gin. He was tied up into a tree. It wouldn't have been that bad if there wasn't a mob of angry girls with sticks and bats surrounding him. They raised their sticks while Gin closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

WHAM! SMACK!

Pictures of various girls changing flew out of Gin's pockets as if he was a pinata (argh no accents!). _At this point, he pretty much is one_ thought Grubbs, witnessing Gin get beat up while his friends pulled on his arms in a game of tug-of-war.

----- ----- -----

There's chapter 4 for ya! Wow, this is a lot of words for me. At this rate, chapters are getting 1,000 more words added from the last one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. If I just ruined book 8 of the Demonata for you (or made it worse since I haven't actually read it yet), then I feel kinda sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the really long wait time in updates. My junior project took up a lot of time in March. Since the writing of my grandma's biography is done for now, I feel like I can write again!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own wither Rosario+Vampire or Demonata. That'd be sweet if I did.**

It was just another normal cloudy day at school for Grubbs. If being a magician, a cursed werewolf, an expert demon killer and attending a school for monsters could be considered normal.

"Grubbs!" shouted a voice from behind. He turned around to see a flash of pink grab onto his arm. It was Moka, the hottest girl and vampire of the school.

"Look Grubbs! I made cookies for you!" shouted another voice before grabbing onto his other arm. It was Kurumu, a VERY close runner up in the hottest girl in school category and succubus.

"Grubbs! Show me some of your cool magic desu!" said another voice from behind, jumping onto his back. It was Yukari, the prodigy witch and youngest girl on campus. At this point, the three girls started to play their usual game of tug-of-war with Grubbs.

_Yeah, this is all somehow normal,_ thought Grubbs _Ah well, since when does any guy get this privilege? _

"Um, excuse me..." said an unusual fourth voice behind them. _That voice sounds familiar_ thought Grubbs as he turned around as best as he could with everyone on him.

It was a girl around his age with red hair that stopped a bit above her shoulders and was wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"I'm looking for- Grubbs is that you?" asked Bec, Grubbs Grady's ancestor. Needless to say, he was just as surprised.

"Bec, what are you doing here?" asked Grubbs, his friends letting go of him. "Where's Dervish?"

Before she could ask, a figure emerged from their left side. He was in his mid-forties, wearing a denim jacket and balding on the top of his head. He advanced on Grubbs, not looking very happy.

"You sneak out to go fight demons, then enroll in a monster school! You call then rudely hang up! On top of that, you never called back!" He finished his advance on Grubbs, standing at the same height. The two stared each other down before the older man pulled Grubbs into a hug.

"You had Bec so worried about you. She couldn't sleep for days!" Bec gave her descendant a funny look. "If I recall, that was you Dervish."

Dervish blew a raspberry. "Details, details," he mumbled, "But seriously, why didn't you call back? It's been two weeks!" Grubbs eyes widened a bit at that.

"Guess I forgot since so much happened," admitted Grubbs. The whole first week was one crazy rollercoaster for him. The second week wasn't as bad, but the phone call had slipped his mind.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not like we were that worried about you," said Dervish. Grubbs knew he was lying. Derv the Perv wasn't the sentimental kind of guy, but he did worry about his nephew.

"So then, you haven't been getting into trouble lately have you?" asked Dervish, "The fact that those girls are hanging around you makes me suspicious." Grubbs turned back around to see his friends talking with Bec. "Uhh....." Grubbs was at a loss for words. "Well funny story-"

"Well you can tell me all about it later," said Dervish, grinning, "Aren't you late for class?" Speak of the freakin' devil; the bell rang at that moment, indicating that homeroom had started.

The four students started to run as fast as they could to class. "See ya after class you guys!" shouted Grubbs, waving at his uncle and ancestor while still running.

----- Class -----

"_Well this sucks,"_ thought Grubbs,_ "I didn't think this punishment was really used in school."_ He was standing out in the hall with a bucket of water on his head. At least he wasn't alone, Moka and Kurumu standing next to him while Yukari was across from him. "I guess this is my fault," said Grubbs, "I certainly didn't expect to run into those two."

"Who were they?" asked Kurumu, interested in learning about her mate of fate. Grubbs turned to her, the bucket spilling out some water onto the floor.

"My uncle and my uh..." Grubbs paused to think. How could he describe Bec? Oh, she's just my ancestor that just managed to revive herself after a few centuries. That's highly believable. "Uh, my cousin," finished Grubbs. Kurumu seemed pretty satisfied with the answer.

"Family members, huh?" said Kurumu, a smile on her lips, "Looks like I'm one step closer to my mate of fate." The succubus buried Grubbs face into her bust, causing their buckets to fall to the ground, spilling the water out and making a whole bunch of noise.

"What's going on out here?" asked Nekonome-sensei, opening up the door to see what happened. She looked at the students, seeing nothing wrong. "Is there a problem?" asked Grubbs, his bucket on his head. The cat teacher shook her head. "Come back in five minutes," she said, closing the door.

The others sighed with relief. "Magic," said Grubbs, "What would I do without it?"

----- Another timeskip to lunch -----

Grubbs walked into the cafeteria, glad his last class was over. He had a substitute for History class. It was some really, REALLY old teacher named Ms. Bugner. Wouldn't you know it; she liked to bug people and had some bug collection in her bedroom. Freak!

Anyways, he saw his friends at the usual table but this time Dervish and Bec were there. The young magician smiled, walking over to the group. Moka was the first to notice Grubbs, everyone else turning around to look at him.

"Well I must say Grubbs, you've made a lot of nice friends here," said Dervish, smiling at his nephew. "Could I speak with you for a moment? Alone." Derv's tone was pretty serious. _"Something must've happened,"_ thought Grubbs. "Sure." The two of them walked off, looking for a quiet place to talk. After a few minutes, they reached the woods, where the two were isolated from everything except the dead stuff around them.

"You transformed into a werewolf?" asked Dervish, staring off at one of the few tombstones. "And you managed to control yourself?" He looked back at Grubbs with a smile on his face. "Man, why couldn't you do that when I was taking care of you?" The two of them laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I was motivated or something," said Grubbs. He wasn't too sure about it either. Last time, he just ran around at high speeds without any self-control.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with your friends?" asked Dervish, sounding serious again. "They talk like they're going to marry you now. Aren't you a bit worried about your future?" Grubbs stared at his uncle. He knew what was going on now. Derv never had a family of his own due to his efforts of trying to end the curse.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I plan on doing it with any of them anytime soon," said Grubbs reassuringly. Geez, even though Dervish was just looking out for him, he could be such a mother hen sometimes.

"Good," said Dervish plainly, "Because I totally don't think that Yukari girl should be getting into that kind of stuff at such a young age." Grubbs smiled again. "I'll try and give her 'the talk.' Maybe I'll hav-"

"AHHHHH!" a girl shrieked off in the distance, causing the two to look back at the school. "That's not normal, is it?" asked Dervish, "Then again, what's normal at this point?"

They started to run back to the school. Whatever the cause, a shriek was never a good thing.

----- -----

Grubbs and Dervish made it back to the school grounds, students running around in frenzy. Grubbs stopped somebody to figure what happened.

"There's some freaky monster that no one has seen before in there," said the student, "Some of the stronger students tried to fight it, but it kept coming back for more." At this point, the student ran away.

"Some monsters..." muttered Dervish. Apparently, Dervish was just as unsatisfied as Grubbs was when he first arrived. "Well, they aren't exactly like all the movies we've watched," said Grubbs, who started to make his way through the crowds. His uncle was right though. Why would any monster be scared of anything?

Through the crowds, he saw a familiar blue head of hair. "Kurumu!" Grubbs shouted. The succubus turned around, pushing her way through the taller students. "What the hell's going on?"

Before she could answer, a wall near them exploded. Out from the wreckage walked a very strange but familiar creature. It had the body and legs of an ostrich, but from the neck up was the body of a snake. To anyone else, it would've been a screw up made by nature. To Grubbs, it was one of the many creatures that were the Demonata.

"What's that doing here?" asked Grubbs to no one in particular. There was no time for stupid questions, as he started to charge up a fireball and shot it off at the demon. The snake/ostrich reacted, jumping out of the way, hissing at the magician. Grubbs grumbled before he thought of an idea. He charged up some magic in his hands and clapped them together. Grubbs watched as the demon was crushed flat by invisible hands.

"Wha? How did you do that?" asked Kurumu. "No one else was able to get a scratch on it. They just keep healing themselves." Grubbs looked around quickly. "I'll explain later. Are there anymore monsters like that?"

"There are a few of them around the school," said Kurumu, "They just came out of nowhere!"

"Grubbs! A little help here!" shouted Dervish, who was dealing with what looked like a panda with scythe-like appendages for arms. Dervish slammed his fist into the ground, causing a pillar of rock to shoot out of the ground and pierce through the panda's chest. "Never mind, I'm alright."

Kurumu and some bystanders that were still around were shocked. No one else had been able to even scratch these weird monsters and two people did it like it was nothing. "Kurumu, you there?" asked Grubbs, waving a hand in her face, "Where are the others at?" The blue-haired girl looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "I think I've fallen in love all over again." With that, she glomped Grubbs.

----- Elsewhere

Bec couldn't believe what was going on. Well, she sort of did, but it was highly surprising. It had started a few minutes after Grubbs and Dervish left her alone with the girls.

"So Rebecca, what is Grubbs like at home?" asked the pink-haired girl Moka. "Please, just call me Bec," started Bec, pausing to eat some more noodles. It was her first time eating food like this and it was one of the best things she had since her revival. "And to be honest, I haven't known Grubbs that long. I had moved in a day before he left to come here."

Even though Beranabus was one of her only living friends left from her time, the old magician hadn't bothered to fill her in on his master plan. He just took Grubbs and the blind boy known as Kernel in the night. There weren't even any goodbyes...

A scream pulled Bec out of her thoughts. She looked towards the person who was screaming and eyes were as wide as they could physically be. There were several of the Demonata running through the cafeteria, freaking out the monsters. Bec thought it was weird since the memories of Bill-E that remained in her mind said that monsters usually scared away people. _"Well, monsters had to be scared of something too, right?"_ thought Bec.

A demon that looked like an ape with a goat's head picked up a young looking boy. One of his friends jumped to the rescue. "Hey, get your hands off of him!" shouted the friend, transforming into a cat person and brandishing his claws. Unfortunately, the cat didn't do any damage to the demon, who only looked annoyed. It bit the head off of the kid before throwing the body at his friend, sending him flying into a wall.

Bec jumped into action, words of magic already flowing off of her lips. As she got closer, the ape swung its fist at Bec, who ducked under the fist and shouted her incantation. She watched with a smile as the bottom half of the demon was frozen solid. Then with a swift punch, and an "Ow," the legs of the demon were smashed to bits, leaving the demon to flail around on the ground. Bec finished the demon with a knife that she had stowed away in her jacket and stabbed it in the demon's chest.

By this time, the cafeteria was cleared out except for a few stragglers and in their place several demons were running around tearing up the place in search of hiding students. The ones were fighting were losing horribly, their punches and kicks and claws were doing nothing to stop the demons.

One of the stragglers was Yukari, who had seen Bec's display of magic and tried to fight off what looked like a zombie horse.

"Die, desu!" shouted the young witch, a giant wash bin falling on the horse, crushing it. The demon lifted the bin out of the way with magic and charged again. Before it reached Yukari, Bec's knife went through one end of the horse's head and out the other. Yukari looked at the now dead demon with a bit of disgust before looking at Bec, awe in her brown eyes. Bec broke the silence.

"So... you know magic?" asked Bec. The younger girl (or any of them for that matter) didn't say anything about what kind of monsters they were, so it was a bit of a surprise. "Yeah, I'm a witch..." Awkward silence. Bec wasn't really used to talking ever since her revival. Dervish was always locked away in his study and Meera, a friend of Dervish only came by a few times. Other than that, her last conversation was over a few centuries ago. At some point, as Bec noticed, the demons had left the room.

"So what are those monsters?" asked Yukari, "I've never seen or read anything about them before. My usual methods didn't work, yet you took it down like it was nothing, desu."

"Well do you have spells that would pierce the brain or the heart?" asked Bec, "Flames and acids work too." Yukari thought for a moment before pulling out a deck of sleek, silver cards. Bec took one of them and tested one of the edges on her finger. The edge was sharp and she cut her finger. "These will do. Now come on, we gotta find Grubbs and the others."

----- Back to Grubbs

"How the hell are these things getting here?" shouted Grubbs over the battlefield, several dead demons lay at his feet and another one. Dervish was dealing with a giant spider, punching it in the face with a magically charge fist. "I dunno, why don't we just ask the person who opened up a door?" said Dervish sarcastically.

"I thought that a barrier protected the school?" said Grubbs, his thought coming out of his mouth. "Well, maybe the barrier is faulty or there's a range to the barrier," said Dervish.

"Grubbs, what is going on here?" asked Kurumu, "You're acting like you've seen these things before." Grubbs sighed. He wanted to explain this with everybody here but his friend wanted answers now. And you never keep a lady waiting.

"Alright, these things are called Demonata," started Grubbs, "Basically they're bloodthirsty demons that want to take over the Earth. Thankfully, they can't cross over from the million dimensions they reside otherwise we'd all be dead. If a person here opens up a door here and a demon does the same on its side, they can cross over for a short time. We can kill them with magic or squish their brains or hearts. Anything else they'll just use their own magic to heal themselves. Oh, and they like to eat the flesh and skin off our bones. Does any of that help?"

If this was a cartoon, Kurumu would've had stars spinning around her head. Grubbs gave her the short and sweet version of the demons, but it was still a lot to process. You think killer demons waiting to eat you would mean nothing to a monster.

Kurumu shook off the confusion. "So we're looking for this summoner then?" Grubbs nodded. "And everybody else too," he added.

"Hey, are you two done talking or what?" shouted Dervish, "I can feel the magic coming from this way!" Dervish was pointing out to the forest. "The fool who summoned the demons is over that way." Before the trio could continue any further, some shouting stopped them. Turning around, Grubbs saw Bec and Yukari running over to them.

"You two alright?" asked Grubbs, Bec and Yukari catching their breaths as they stopped. " Yeah," said Bec, "How are demons getting through? I thought there-"

"There was a barrier? I said the same thing," finished Grubbs. "But that's not the problem now. Someone opened up a door." It was then Grubbs noticed something missing. "Where's Moka?" There was no answer from anybody.

"She couldn't have been taken down! She's a vampire," said Yukari trying to brighten the foul mood that had befallen Grubbs.

"Yeah, you're right, but that's without the rosary," said Grubbs glumly, "But she's still hella strong without it."

"So why are we still hanging around here for? Let's go kick some ass!" shouted Dervish, heading off into the forest.

----- A little bit later -----

The run through the forest was uneventful. There were no demons or a glowing door insight, but the magic that usually flowed out of the demonic door was getting stronger.

"So we have a plan?" Bec asked Dervish. "Uh, go in and take down the summoner?" said Dervish sarcastically before noticing what Bec was holding, "Hey, that knife looks familiar. Did you steal this from my collection?" Grubbs sweatdropped. His uncle was always into collecting weapons and had them displayed all around the house. Derv took the knife, inspected it a bit, and handed it back to Bec. "Nice choice. Go ahead and keep it if you want. Always a ton more back home."

The group stepped into a clearing, a bright blue door unguarded in the middle. "I was expecting a bit more," muttered Yukari, excited yet scared around the door. She never experienced first hand things like this, usually learning from a book first.

"So... how do we close the door?" asked Grubbs, walking into the clearing some more.

As if on cue, there was a loud cackling coming from everywhere. From the trees jumped out a tall, skinny looking boy with long greasy hair. "You don't close it," said the boy, "You get to watch as demons take you as their playthings!" The boy laughed some more, which was starting to get on everyone's nerves. "For years I've been going to this school and have gotten no respect. Just crap from everyone else! But now it will be these low life students crawling to me to lick my boot!" Dervish scowled, advancing on the boy.

"Look kid, I've heard this speech many times before. Now stop wasting my time and turn around so I can kick your butt around the school!" said Dervish angrily. The kid laughed even more. _"Somebody shoot this kid,"_ thought Grubbs.

"I don't think you'll be doing any butt-kicking. Not when I have this!" He raised his hands into the air, a blue orb appearing out of nowhere. But it was a familiar but unconscious pink-haired person in the orb that stopped everybody.

"Moka!"

"That's right, I have your friend trapped! What are you go-" Before the boy could even finish his sentence, a fist sent him flying through several trees. The fist belonged to Grubbs, who was already at the orb, trying viciously to open it.

"Grubbs, calm down man!" shouted Dervish, pulling away his nephew, who continued to try and claw at the orb. "Don't tell me you're changing now." Grubbs looked at Dervish, his ferocity going down a bit. Dervish let go of Grubbs, who placed a hand on the orb. Pumping it full of magic, the orb shattered, freeing Moka.

"What! There's no way that you could've opened that barrier!" shouted the boy summoner, who was standing near the portal. "Oh well, this'll teach ya!" The door glowed a bit brighter before a wolf with snakes for arms and the body of a horse ran out of it. The demon looked around, spotting the boy, who was laughing _again_. Looking irritated, one of the snake arms shot out a liquid at the boy's face. It landed with a loud "SPLAT!" and the liquid started to melt the boy's face off.

"Did I mention that the Demonata like to spit poison?" Grubbs asked Kurumu, who shook her head with worry. Their short conversation was cut short by a roar from the beast, who charged Yukari. Thinking fast, the little witch waved her wand, sending several of the tarot cards racing forward at the demon. The cards went through the demon and cut off one of its arms, but it continued to run.

Bec stepped in at that point, controlling the dead trees to grab at the demon. It struggled to get free, but the tree was re-enforced by magic. She finished the job with a spell that opened the ground, dropped the demon in, and forcibly crushed the demon in the earth.

After the demon was crushed, a silence fell over the group. The silence was broken by Kurumu, who sighed loudly and leaned against a tree. "Whew, that was exhausting!" she said out loud.

"Exhausting? You didn't do anything!" said Yukari, giving Kurumu the evil eye, which she shrugged off.

Grubbs just smiled, holding the still unconscious Moka in his arms. It was all good until a loud roar was heard coming from the school. "Don't tell me there's still another demon around," muttered Grubbs.

"There isn't another demon around," said Bec, twirling her knife so she held it reversed.

"There's _several_ demons around," corrected Dervish, lifting one of the tomb stones that looked like a cross out of the ground.

Kurumu sighed, pushing herself off the tree. "Hey, maybe you'll be able to do something now, desu," said Yukari, who was smacked on the head by Kurumu.

The demons jumped into the clearing, revealing three of them. The first one looked like a giant rabbit but had insect eyes. The second one looked like a humanoid fish-person. The third one was the ape/goat thing from earlier, showing no signs of Bec's knife wound.

Everybody but Grubbs jumped into action. Bec went after the ape, stowing away her knife and morphing her arms into blades. Dervish threw the cross at the fish-person, who was unfortunate enough to not dodge it and was crushed by the weight of it. It kicked the cross off of itself and charged after Dervish.

Kurumu changed into her true form, nails extending and sprouting her wings, distracting the rabbit by slashing at it while Yukari aimed the tarot cards at its eyes. The eyes were punctured by the cards, sending the rabbit into a fit. The two girls laughed at the creature's incompetency.

While all this happened, Grubbs was still trying to wake up Moka. "Damn it," he cursed, unsuccessful in his attempts. The magician was a bit too absorbed in his attempts that he almost didn't notice a fourth demon behind him. Grubbs turned around to see the body of a squirrel the size of a house with three lion heads.

But when he turned around, there was a small "chink" sound. Grubbs looked down at his hand, noticing a silver cross in his grip.

The familiar wave of demonic energy almost knocked the breath out of Grubbs, the area around them turning blood red. Moka stood up, her hair changing from pink to silver and her body maturing into Inner Moka. The giant demon halted its approach, noticing the extreme amount of energy pouring out from Moka. She opened up her now crimson, slitted eyes, hatefully glaring at the demented looking creature.

"Demon ingrate!" she shouted jumping into the air and delivering one of her famous kicks into the middle head of the squirrel/lion. It stumbled back, falling into the door and into its own dimension. But Moka wasn't finished yet as she jumped into the air again, landing on the back of the rabbit and stomping on it a few times while yelling out "Pathetic insect!" She walked off the rabbit, which twitched a few times. Kurumu and Yukari, not really surprised by the vampire's ferocity, cheered on their friend.

Inner Moka walked over to Dervish, who managed to get his demon close to the door with the cross. "You done with that rock yet?" she asked the older man. Dervish turned to Moka, surprised by the sudden change. "I don't really need it-" Moka grabbed the cross out of Derv's hands and threw it at the fish-person, sending it back as well. Moka turned around and hatefully glared at the ape demon, which had stopped to watch his comrade lose. It left itself wide open to Bec, who sliced off the demon's head in one fell swoop.

And with that, the last of the demons in the area was killed.

----- -----

After Moka's extermination of the last of the attacking demons, there were many students that were shaken up but all right. Derv was questioned due to not being a student, but thankfully had an authorization pass from the headmaster, which drove off the suspicious people in trench coats. At the moment, everyone was at the gates. Dervish and Bec were staring at Moka, who had placed the rosary back in its rightful place around her neck.

"So you're really a vampire?" asked Dervish. He, along with Grubbs, was a fan of monsters; even if what he had just witnessed threw every scrap of knowledge about vampires was thrown out the window. "This is so cool! I'd thought this would never happen!"

"Whoa, calm down there Derv," said Grubbs, "You're making her blush!" He was right, as Moka's face had started to turn red from the attention. _"You think she'd be used to it with all the guys in this school,"_ thought Grubbs.

Of course, being the fanatic that he sometimes could end up being, Dervish asked a few questions. "How were you able to kick like that?" asked Dervish.

"Well, vampires use their demonic energy in their attacks, desu," answered Yukari, taking the spotlight off of Moka.

"Maybe that's why you had such an effect on the Demonata," muttered Dervish. The sun, which had come out for the horrific day, was setting in the sky. "Well, I guess it's time we take our leave. Come on Bec, let's go."

Dervish started to walk off to his motorcycle, but Bec stayed where she was. "Um, Dervish?" He turned around to look at Bec, who was playing with her hands a bit. "I was kind of hoping that I could... stay here..."

Dervish sighed, but smiled. "Well, is that what you really want?" She nodded.

"Luckily, I thought ahead of time then," said Dervish, pulling out a bag from the side of his motorcycle. "Here."

Bec took the bag, peering into it. "I can really stay here?" Derv nodded.

"I talked to the headmaster when I got us those passes. Creepy kinda guy, but I got you enrolled."

Everybody crowded around Bec, then said goodbye to Dervish as he rode off.

"I can tell tomorrow is gonna kick ass," said Grubbs.

----- ----- -----

Finally! This took some time since I had no idea where to start this but I had the Demonata attack from the start. I guess my writing is best done at 12 a.m.

Already starting on chap 6 (yay springbreak!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the early June update for those that still read this. Yes, there was no May update. I'm terribly sorry, I had a lot of crap to deal with. In other news, I managed to get Wolf Island from the library. I already want to read Dark Calling, but it doesn't come out until next October . Anyways, school for me is almost over. Just gotta get over the next few hurdles. From what I've heard, the worst seems to be over except for Chemistry. But you don't wanna hear my life story.

**Disclaimer: Don't own either Rosario+Vampire or Demonata. Chances of me owning either one are 1 in a jillion. **

"Capu- CHU!"

"_Ah, it's another normal day at Youkai Academy,"_ thought Grubbs. Yeah, normal in the fact that the school's sexiest girl had her arms wrapped around you and was sucking out the blood from your neck. Though that first part sounded alright in Grubbs' book.

Moka detached herself off of Grubbs, licking her lips. "Your blood is so delicious, Grubbs," she said with a blush on her face.

"Glad you like it so much," said Grubbs, rubbing the spot where she bit.

"Hey guys," said someone behind them. The magician and vampire turned around to see Bec walking up to them, messing with her skirt a bit.

"You look pretty good in the school uniform," said Grubbs. Immediately, Grubbs was assaulted with sexual images. _"NO!"_ thought Grubbs, _"Don't think that! We're practically related! Has this school really gotten to me that much?"_ You think he would've been used to it by now... Thankfully, no one noticed Grubbs strange facial features.

"It's alright. I've never really worn a skirt this short though," said Bec, "Who comes up with this kind of stuff anyways?"

"Probably some creepy old guy in a tower," suggested Grubbs, getting a few laughs from everybody. "Well, we should probably get you to class on time," said Grubbs, the trio heading off into the direction of the school.

"Hey, has anyon-" Grubbs started before he was glomped by Kurumu and Yukari, each one holding one of Grubbs' arms.

Bec and Moka just stared at them with blank expressions. "Is this normal?" asked Bec. Moka nodded her head. "I'm afraid so," she said with a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice.

----- Class! -----

"Alright class, I have some good news and bad news," said Nekonome-sensei, entering the classroom. "The good news is that we have two new students today. King Rebecca," Bec stood up from her seat in front of Moka, "And Aono Tsukune." A boy, about the same age as Grubbs, stood up from the seat in front of him.

"The bad news is about yesterday's incident," said Nekonome-sensei with a frown, "Yesterday, ten people were murdered in the surprise attack from monsters against our school."

The boy in front of Grubbs visibly tensed right after he heard monsters.

"Thankfully, the threat is gone now and we can resume our daily schedule." Grubbs wasn't sure how his teacher could be so happy about going back to the norm so fast. It had taken him and Bill-E weeks to recover from the demon attack in Slawter. Must be some sort of monster thing.

Grubbs was almost lost in thought when he saw Tsukune looking around nervously. _"Probably just nervous being the new kid and all,"_ thought Grubbs.

The rest of the class seemed to zoom by for Grubbs. Then again, why wouldn't it, considering the class he was in was about blending in with humans when he was one?

Grubbs walked out into the hallway, waiting for his friends to come out. "Great, now we just gotta get through gym class, the best class of the day," said Grubbs sarcastically.

----- -----

"_That wasn't that bad,"_ thought Grubbs, walking to the cafeteria once again, _"I thought playing soccer with a bunch of monsters would've been worse."_

Grubbs spotted Tsukune leaving the locker rooms as well and walked over to him.

"Hey Tsukune."

The Tsukune turned around to look at him, looking pretty tired. "Oh, hey, you're from my homeroom. Grubbs, was it?"

"Yup," said Grubbs as he nodded, "Having a good first day?" he asked.

Tsukune sighed, shaking his head, "I've had a really rough start so far. I swear, everybody is out to get me!"

At that moment, several other students gave Tsukune bloodthirsty looks. One person even licked their lips, causing Tsukune to fidget a bit.

"Well I have to admit, I haven't seen that happen before," said Grubbs, discomforted by what he had seen. All some of the other students did was call him gai-jin, whatever the hell that was, or glare at him whenever he hung out with his friends. "Just hang out with me and you'll be alright."

Tsukune sighed with relief, "Thanks Grubbs."

The two teens walked into the cafeteria, Moka waving them over.

Tsukune gawked at who he saw, Grubbs walking ahead of him to sit down. Tsukune quickly followed when he saw Grubbs move ahead.

Grubbs sat down next to Moka, Tsukune nervously sitting down next to Bec across from them.

"So, how's your first day here Bec?" asked Grubbs. "Everything alright?"

Bec broke out into a smile. "This is great! I've never actually had the chance to learn from an actual teacher before," she exclaimed.

"We're you homeschooled or something?" asked Moka.

"Uh... yeah, by my... guardian, Banba," said Bec. She looked around quickly before taking a bite out of her food. "Wow, this food is really god!" she said, trying to change the subject.

The rest of lunch was pretty much normal after that, with Kurumu and Yukari joining them soon after. Grubbs was a bit worried when Bec or Tsukune weren't talking, but they seemed to ease into the conversation soon after.

----- Club -----

The group walked into their homeroom class for the Newspaper Club, Gin already sitting at the teacher's desk reading a book.

"_Probably some porno," _thought Grubbs. It didn't take long to get used to the older student's…. ways.

Gin looked at the group, eyeing them until he spotted Bec. "Don't tell me you have _another_ fangirl!" said Gin, "How can you be more popular than me?"

Kurumu and Yukari started to protest, yelling at Gin for being "an insensitive peeper" and other things but Grubbs stepped in.

"She's just my cousin," said Grubbs, holding back Kurumu from trying to beat up Gin, "She's new to the school so we thought she could join us."

Gin seemed to stop listening at cousin, appearing at Bec's side in an instant.

"Where are my manners? I'm Morioka Ginei, but you can just call me Gin," Gin flashed his teeth, which Grubbs swore were actually shining like they did in cartoons.

"It's very nice to meet you, uh, Gin," said Bec, slowly inching away from the older student. "Is he always like this?" she whispered to Moka and Kurumu.

"Only to us girls," replied Moka.

"Unfortunately," added Kurumu, "If he tries anything, we'll handle him!"

"You can handle me anytime," said Gin as he overheard the last part. He was greeted by several slaps and a giant gold wash bin.

"Right, let's just get started for the day," said Gin from under the unusually large wash bin.

----- Dorms ----

"Well, this certainly was a fun day," said Bec as she walked back to the dorms with everybody.

Everyone else nodded, but for them, it was a pretty average day.

"Hey, has anyone seen that new boy?" asked Bec, "Wasn't he with us at lunch?"

Grubbs looked around, not seeing his new friend anywhere_. "Funny, I thought he was with us the whole time,"_ thought Grubbs.

As the Grady boy was looking around, there was movement in a nearby bush.

Everybody tensed up and got into some stance. Kurumu had her nails partially extended, Yukari had pulled her wand out of nowhere, and Moka stepped closer to Grubbs. But it wasn't needed; Tsukune stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey Tsukune, how's it-" started Grubbs, walking over to his friend when he collapsed onto the ground. It was then that Grubbs noticed that the back of Tsukune's jacket was shredded and the last of the fabric was stained in blood.

"Where'd that human go?" shouted a gruff voice beyond the bush. The source of the voice stepped out of the bushes, revealing a tall, skinny boy with hair that covered half of his face. "Hey, I found it!" he shouted.

Another kid showed up, this time a short, fat kid with brown hair. "Ah yeah, I haven't had a human before," he said hungrily, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"_Geez, are these guys blind?"_ thought Grubbs. It was as if they didn't see anyone besides Tsukune! Before the two strangers could advance any further, Moka stepped in front of Tsukune.

"Back away from him!" said Moka, but she sounded a bit unsure of herself to Grubbs.

"Did ya hear that?" asked the second kid, doing a bad impersonation of Moka, "What are you gonna do about girlie?"

The skinny kid, however, was smarter than his friend. "Whoa, it's Akashiya," he muttered, taking a cautious step backwards.

"Really?" said the fat one, squinting at Moka before it clicked in his head. "Yeah, it is!"

Grubbs mentally slapped himself. _"Yeah, this kid ain't the brightest of suns," _he thought as stepped up next to Moka.

"Look, leave our friend alone and we won't hurt you." This only gained a few chuckles from the bullies.

"You think we're gonna back down from dining on a human?" asked the skinny kid, "Besides, if we take you down, our rep goes up!"

Kurumu stepped up to Grubbs' side, her claws extending out. "We're not going to back down from losers like you!"

Grubbs snuck a glance backwards as the bullies laughed. He saw that Bec and Yukari had already started to heal Tsukune, his head in Bec's lap as she treated the wounds on his face and neck.

Grubbs looked back at the attackers. _"I know Beranabus said that I'm always going to be fighting,"_ thought Grubbs, _"I didn't think always would be every freakin' moment in life!"_

The bullies started to revert to their monster forms, the fat kid's skin turned into what looked like rock and the skinny kid turned into a giant snake. After their transformations, the snake quickly lunged at Grubbs, jaws agape. Not having the time to dodge in time, Grubbs grabbed the top and bottom of the mouth, holding it open.

"My, my," grunted Grubbs, "What smelly breath you have!" The snake tried to move, but the Grady boy held his ground.

While Grubbs was busy with the giant snake, the girls were busy with the stone kid. Kurumu slashed at him with her nails, but they broke upon contact with the fat kid's skin.

"Oh, you broke a nail!" sneers the fat kid as he swung a stone fist at Kurumu, but the punch missed as the succubus took flight. Growling, the fat kid set sights on Moka took a swing at the vampire.

She ducked from the punch and pushed the kid into a tree. Even with the rosary on, the push was still strong enough to get the boy stuck in the tree.

"Alright, I'm getting bored of this," said Grubbs, yawning as a ball of fire appeared in front of him and flew inside the snake's mouth. The snake boy's eyes widened, the fireball burning his innards. He started to flail his head around, managing to shake off Grubbs.

Grubbs spiraled through the air, disoriented by the spinning. He landed on the ground hard but managed to soften his landing a little bit with magic.

"Grubbs!" shouted Moka, seeing the magician fall to the ground and running over to him, "Are you alright?"

Before Grubbs could even answer, the snake boy had recovered and wrapped himself around the vampire.

"Why don't I start with you?" cooed the snake as constricted Moka, "A bit small for a meal, but I'm sure-" The snake was stopped mid sentence as a giant rock was flung into his mouth.

Grubbs turned to see Bec, who had taken out the tubby rock kid out of the tree and tossed him inside the snake's mouth. The snake was starting to spaz out as he tried to spit out his friend and dropped Moka.

"He was getting annoying blabbering how he was going to feast on us," said Bec, magic cackling from her finger tips, "Shall we finish this then?"

"Nah," said Grubbs, helping up Moka off the ground, "I think they're preoccupied enough." Grubbs laughed at the sight of the snake and the muffled cries of his friend.

"Tsukune's gonna be alright desu!" said Yukari as she and Bec had picked up the fallen boy and started carrying him back to the dorms. As they were walking, something one of the bullies said was bothering Grubbs.

"_Would they have actually eaten Tsukune just because he was human?"_ he thought. Despite his history with werewolves and magic, the killing of demons, he was still human.

----- -----

All right, I'm cutting it off here. Why? Cliffhanger. That and I would like the next two parts I'm writing to be in another chapter and having this part probably would've driven me crazy. Sorry if the shortness of it killed the wait time for this. If you expected something better, it'll probably be the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright. Chapter 7 is here. Still thinking I could've put this one with the last chapter. Oh well. Read on.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Demonata.**

A few hours had gone by since Tsukune's attack. Grubbs, with Moka's help, managed to rush the injured boy to the infirmary. Despite Bec's and Yukari's healing skills, there was only so much magic could do in small quantities.

"Well, your friend's gonna be alright," said the nurse as she finished bandaging Tsukune, "He could probably leave if he wasn't asleep."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Grubbs looked at his friend, grateful that another friend wasn't killed.

"You should probably get going," said the nurse as she looked at the clock, "It's awfully late. This place can get dangerous at night."

All but one person started to move for the door. "Is it alright if I stay a little bit longer?" asked Bec. The nurse thought it over for a second before nodding.

Grubbs looked at his ancestor. "Don't stay too late," he said. Even if Bill-E wasn't around anymore, he was still worried about Bec. "I can take care of myself just fine," she said reassuringly.

Grubbs nodded before following the rest of the harem out the door. Bec listened in as Kurumu started to make a comment about something that was hard to hear, but due to the awkward silence afterwards, it must've been something sexual.

Bec turned back to Tsukune and placed her hand on his. As soon as she touched his hand, Tsukune's memories began to flood into her head and play out like a movie.

It started before he came to the school. Tsukune was just a normal boy who happened to fail his entrance exams. His father found a form for the school and he was sent here.

It skipped over to homeroom when he found out that the school was full of monsters. Intense panic; the thought of being the only human frightened him.

Another memory played out, this time right before he was attacked. Tsukune was walking with the group when he was pulled aside by the bullies. They tried to kill him but he managed to escape.

Other memories of Tsukune's life played before Bec. Everything was so simple and now his whole life had been thrown out the window. _"Why did those two boys do this?" _thought Bec, _"I thought this school was built about making peace with humans."_

Bec looked up at the clock in the room. 20 minutes had already gone by! She took one last look at Tsukune before she stood up and left the room.

----- -----

Bec looked at her surroundings as she walked back to her dorm. The dead trees, the skulls littering the ground, the broken gravestones; where did it all come from? _"It's kinda creepy when you actually think about it,"_ thought Bec, _"At least the magic here is comforting." _

Compared to how it was back in the Vale, there was much more magic in the air. It wasn't as great with a window in the area, but at least she do more.

"It looks like the little girl came back," said a voice behind her. Bec turned around, words of magic on the tip of her tongue.

A shadowy figure dropped down from a tree and walked into the moonlight, revealing the snake boy from earlier. He had reverted back to his human form; there were cuts all over his face and some of the skin around his mouth was slightly burnt. His entire torso was bigger too, making it look like he had gorged himself.

"You were with them, healing that meal of a human!" said the boy angrily, "Why would you defend such trash?" He advanced towards Bec, who stepped back accordingly. "And now because of you, my friend is stuck in my stomach to digest!"

He made the first strike, his arm turning into a snake's head and it shot out towards Bec. She dodged to the left, the snake arm embedded in a gravestone. Seeing an opportunity, she shouted a phrase of magic. Roots from one of the nearby trees burst from the ground and constricted the boy.

Bec, not wanting to kill the boy, she ran off in a random direction to get help. She didn't even know why she was running; she'd seen Demonata more frightening than this chump.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

Bec felt something wrap around her; the snake arm was constricting her!

"After you let that tassssty meal esssscape, I'm gonna sssssnack on you!" said the snake head on the arm.

"Enough of this," muttered Bec. She slid Dervish's knife out of the sleeve in her jacket and plunged it into the snake arm. The boy cried out in pain, relinquishing his hold on Bec.

Her hope went up as she saw the school not too far off, running a bit faster to get inside. She ran past the gates; she was in the home stretch!

Suddenly, she was swept off her feet and was flying through the air. The world around her was spinning like crazy before she slammed into a wall.

Bec tried to look around, everything in sight was blurry. She was aware of someone calling her name and shaking her before she passed out.

----- -----

Tsukune woke with a jump, muttering something about being eaten while he lifted his arms to defend himself.

"Wait… I'm alive?" Tsukune muttered a moment later when he realized he wasn't being attacked, "But when did I get here? Everything is a blank…"

The scared teen got off the bed he was laying on, wincing in pain slightly. He looked down to see that his entire torso was bandaged. The past seemed to flood back into his head; it felt like being slammed into a mental brick wall.

"Now I remember. Those guys attacked me and I ran away," said Tsukune, "Then Grubbs and his friends helped me."

Another mind assault; it felt like more of a warning signal. Tsukune was compelled to look outside into the night. He made out two shapes running towards the school. The shape further away looked like the skinny bully that was chasing earlier, though he seemed to be bigger now. The other one looked like…

"Rebecca!" shouted Tsukune as he saw Bec running towards the entrance, "She's in trouble!"

Tsukune ran out the door, gritting his teeth together as he ran through the pain. He slammed the door open to see Bec slam into the wall.

"Rebecca!" he shouted again as he jumped down to inspect Bec. He shook her a few times and called out her name several times to no avail.

"Well look who it issssss," said a voice behind him. Tsukune turned around to see the bully, the snake arm slithering around through the air, "You just ssssssaved me a trip."

Tsukune's heart was pounding away with fear. He had no way to defend himself earlier and he didn't now. The scared boy looked behind him at the unconscious Bec. Tsukune knew nothing about her other than her name and that she was a new student like him. The strange thing was that he felt like he had known her his entire life. It was then he knew what to do…

Tsukune stood up in defense of Bec. "What'sssss thisssss? You finally grow ssssome ballssss?" asked the snake as he laughed, "Like it matters anymore. You're just gonna rot in my ssssstomach!" The assailant lashed out his snake arm.

Tsukune closed his eyes. _"This is it. I'm going to die,"_ he thought, _"If only I had something to defend with like a shield or something…"_

There was a thud and a grunt of pain from the other teen. "What the hell?"

Tsukune opened his eyes to see the snake arm lash out at him again, only for it to be stopped a few inches away from his face.

"How? You're only a human!" said the snake as the arm shot out at Tsukune only to be stopped like before.

"It's magic." Tsukune turned around to see Bec holding her head.

"Rebecca! Are you alright?" Tsukune asked, looking back between Bec and the snake boy as he lashed out again. "Are you doing this?"

Bec shook her head. "It's all you. Looks like your magical potential came out. Just in time too."

"My magical potential? But I'm human. The only magic I know is a few card tricks," objected Tsukune. The snake head lashed out again; this time Tsukune felt mentally weaker.

"I'll explain later," said Bec as she moved in front of Tsukune. She built up magic in her hands before shooting at the snake boy. He had no idea what hit him as the magical bolt slammed into him and catapulted into the air. After a minute, he slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch.

"So, where do I start explaining?" asked Bec as she turned around to see a very shocked Tsukune.

----- -----

"And you're sure none of this is a trick?" asked Tsukune for what would be the sixth time.

"It's not a trick," sad Bec, "You really can use magic," Bec had spent the last twenty minutes explaining how magic worked to Tsukune, "Most people never get into fights with demons. Or in this case, monsters. Otherwise you never would have gained access to your magic."

"So what happens now?" asked Tsukune, "Have I become a monster?"

"No," giggled Bec, "You're still human in a school full of monsters." Tsukune sighed heavily. "Are you at least human?" Bec nodded, this time getting a sigh of relief out of the boy.

"Well, at least I'm not completely alone," said Tsukune, smiling as the moon shone bright over the sky.

----- The next day-----

Bec walked out of the girls' dorms, still feeling half asleep. She didn't almost didn't realize the fact that Yukari had jumped onto her back as she walked to school until she felt her memories rush into her. The memory she absorbed was actually a dream; a dream with Yukari, Grubbs and Moka doing…. things…. things that Bec couldn't forget now that she had actually seen them due to her amazing memory.

"So how's my fellow magic user desu?" asked Yukari as she jumped off Bec's back, to her relief.

"Good. Just really tired," said Bec as she yawned, "I was talking to Tsukune late last night."

"About what?" said Yukari with a devious smirk. "Sex?" Bec blushed at the thought of it. _"Since when did little girls know so much about adult things?"_

"Rebecca!" shouted Tsukune as he caught up with the two of them, "Sleep well?"

"Not really," she mumbled, "And you don't have to call me Rebecca. Just call me Bec."

"Alright then, Re- uh I mean Bec," said Tsukune. Bec started to blush again. _"Why do I feel this way?"_ she thought _"It's gotta be something about this school."_

"How cute!" exclaimed Yukari "You two would make an adorable couple desu!"

This time both Bec and Tsukune were blushing. _"This is gonna be a long school year,"_ thought Bec, _"Oh well, it's still exciting."_

----- -----

Well, that chapter 7. I got two within a month! Yeah! Sorry if Bec is OOC, it just came out that way. At least Tsukune showed up. I wonder how him using magic is gonna affect the future…. Anyways, thanks for reading. It'd be nice if there was a review or two. Unless it's unnecessary flaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own Rosario+Vampire and Demonata.... not. I never will.**

Tsukune was walking out of his last class when he saw _her_.

She was talking to Grubbs about something. Tsukune couldn't help but take in her features. Her dark red hair, slightly pale skin, green eyes; looking at her, even thinking about her, was setting him on edge right now.

Pushing past his thoughts and the butterflies in his stomach, he walked over to her. He had to talk to her about something important._ "It's only one question,"_ thought Tsukune, _"How hard can it be?"_

"H-Hi Rebecca-san," said Tsukune shakily. Grubbs and Bec turned to look at him.

"Hey Tsukune," said Bec, followed by "What's up?" from Grubbs.

"I was just wondering if..." started Tsukune, but the question seemed to slip his mind, "Uh... If you could..."

"_Great, of all times,"_ thought Tsukune as he searched his brain for an answer. Bec waited patiently while Grubbs stood there with an amused look on his face.

"Ah yes," said Tsukune as he remembered, "If you could help me with my magic."

Bec didn't even think it over for a second, instantly responding with "Sure," as she smiled. "After club sound good?" he asked.

"Coolio," responded Bec. Tsukune had never heard the term coolio, but was pretty sure it was a good thing. "Great, see you then." Tsukune walked off, this time with more of a spring in his step.

"What was that all about?" asked Grubbs once the other boy was out of range.

"He... just discovered his magical prowess very recently," replied Bec. She hadn't told anyone of the night before; it didn't seem that important since they were both alright.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Grubbs, "Who knows, maybe he'll end up fighting the Demonata with us." They both laughed at this, but it was cut short. "If Beranabus came back early, he'd probably draft Tsukune to the cause," said Grubbs with some slight concern.

"Not if we don't tell him," said Bec, "Besides, you're worrying about a problem that hasn't happened yet."

----- After club-----

"Grubbs!" shouted Moka, chasing after her precious friend in the hall, "Where are you going?"

"Hm?" said Grubbs, noticing the vampire, "Oh hey Moka. Bec is gonna help Tsukune with his magic and I thought I'd help as well."

"Oh... is it all right if I go too?" asked Moka with a slight blush. Grubbs nodded, Moka latching onto his arm as they walked off towards the woods.

Not too far behind them, Kurumu was following them. "Grubbs is going somewhere with Moka and not me?"

"Maybe he's going on a date with her," suggested from Yukari as she appeared next to Kurumu. "Now we're one step closer to that threesome."

The succubus looked at the witch with a disgusted expression. "First off, you're a little kid. Who would want you in a three way? Second, why should Grubbs go on a date with Moka when he could go with me?"

"Maybe it's because the only appeal you have are these breasts of yours that do nothing!" exclaimed Yukari. Eventually, the spat turned into their normal fight. We all know what fight that is, right?

----- -----

"In order to draw upon your talent, there has to be magic in the air," Bec explained to Tsukune. "This school is a place of magic; it's easier to call upon it here than back in the human world. If you were to go back home, you wouldn't be able to call on it."

While Bec sat next to Tsukune as she explained the concept of magic, Grubbs and Moka sat not too far off as they listened. Moka was listening in anticipation while Grubbs was kind of bored. To him, this was rookie stuff; the things that Dervish had taught him when they were preparing to fight Lord Loss for the first time.

"Is there a reason I can't use magic outside of this school?" asked Tsukune, "How would anyone find out if they could use magic?" Grubbs sighed while Bec looked slightly worried. This was the short end of the stick that came with magic.

"Normally, humans don't encounter demons in their lifetimes," said Bec, "If a window to the world of demons has opened, magic seeps out of it and a human can tap into it. Unfortunately, the Demonata, or demons, can use it as well."

"Demonata?" asked Tsukune and Moka at the same time. While it was obvious to Tsukune didn't know, neither Grubbs nor Bec had explained it to Moka or anyone else at school. Then again, no one asked about those events anyways; apparently, the teachers of the school wrote it off as a group of monsters trying to destroy the academy. Grubbs knew that was croc since the Demonata didn't care about stuff like this. _"Of course, I have no idea why they even showed up,"_ thought Grubbs as he stood up.

"The Demonata are creatures of magic that hate humanity. They want to do nothing but eat the flesh off of your bones," stated Grubbs bluntly. Tsukune's eyes widened at the new info, but it was all true. _"Least he learned it the easy way,"_ thought Grubbs.

"But if that's so, then why did they show up here?" asked Moka.

"I don't know," said Grubbs. If Beranabus was right, they shouldn't have been able to get in, "And I doubt it was because they wanted to destroy the school. All those ugly things care about is killing."

There was silence as Tsukune sat on his butt, making strange faces as he digested in the info. Moka wasn't making faces, but sat quietly as well. Bec spoke up first.

"We're not here to learn about demons, we're here to help Tsukune become more acquainted with magic," she said encouragingly.

----- Sometime later -----

Tsukune was sitting Indian style, his eyes closed as he focused on lifting a small rock with magic. The tiny stone shook as if it were trying to get off the ground, but it stopped.

"Whew, that's really tiring," said Tsukune through heavy breaths, "How is something simple so hard?"

"It takes a lot of time and practice," said Bec, "It took me forever to get a rock to float in my hand."

Grubbs sat in slight boredom. When he first used magic, he had used it so fast that he didn't realize it. Then again, when you're running away with the crap scared out of you by demons, it's easy to get lost in the moment. He looked over at Moka, who looked just as bored as him. He sighed as he stood up.

"Is there a faster way to get him up to speed?" asked Grubbs. Bec thought it over for a moment.

"It's not like we're in a rush here," she responded, "It's not like Tsukune is about to get into a fight."

"But that's the reason I want to get better at magic," said Tsukune, "Yesterday, I couldn't defend myself from two bullies trying to eat me. I felt helpless as I was about to die." He looked over at Bec with confidence, "But when I projected that shield to save us, I felt like I could truly defend myself and my friend. I want to be able to make sure no one comes to harm."

There was another moment of silence before Grubbs broke out into a smile. "See, he's got the fighting spirit right there!" he said excitedly. "Come on Bec, we should really test him out."

Bec looked worried; she looked over at Tsukune, who looked determined to prove himself. She sighed but nodded her head. "If that's what you really want Tsukune." Her worried look was replaced by anger as she stood up and pushed Tsukune with unnatural strength, catching everybody off guard.

Tsukune crashed into a tree, its roots coming out of the ground and wrapping around him. He looked around in complete fear for someone to help him. Realizing no one was going to help him as the roots began to crush him, he let out a shout as he pulled his left arm, ripping out some of the roots. He wasn't finished yet; Tsukune's hand suddenly lit up with fire! He slammed down his hands onto the roots, which began to burn away from the touch. The rest of the roots recoiled from his burning hand and released him, dropping Tsukune to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!?" he shouted as he looked between Grubbs and Bec. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"It's what you wanted," said Bec, "You said you were ready."

"I wasn't expecting that!" said Tsukune "I thought you were trying to help me?"

Grubbs slapped his hand to his face. "Bec did help you," said Grubbs, "Look what you did to that tree."

Tsukune, still angry, looked over at the tree, his anger quickly changing to disbelief. The tree and some of the ground was scorched from the fire he had summoned. "I-I-I did that?" stuttered Tsukune as he looked at his hands.

"And that's just a dent on the surface!" exclaimed Grubbs.

"It depends on your physical and mental limits," explained Bec, "You also have to take into account the amount of magic in the air."

"There's only that much to it?" asked Tsukune, more relaxed after having escaped.

"Those things and this," said Grubbs as he pointed to his head. "Imagination is key. You can use just about anything in terms of magic."

After that, there weren't as many questions. Tsukune's powers weren't as great as Bec or Grubbs, but he came up with some good moves.

To say the he was excited was an understatement.

"I never even dreamed stuff like this was possible!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Then again, I never expected to end up here at Youkai."

Grubbs just watched with a smirk as Tsukune ran off in excitement. "If only I had been that way," he said as he shook his head. He seriously hoped his friend would never have to rely on magic. It only brought more problems.

"Hey Grubbs," said Moka as she walked up to him, "That was very nice helping him practice."

"Thanks," he said before his eyes widened in surprise, "Oh crap I forgot all about you!"

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile, "I had fun seeing you in action." Grubbs was pretty surprised. Most girls, heck, most people don't usually accept being all forgotten like that.

"I at least want to make up for it," said Grubbs as he exposed his neck a bit, "Go ahead and drink some blood." There was a look of surprise on Moka which was soon replaced with joy as she wrapped her arms around him and bit into his neck. Grubbs was even surprised he offered so quickly.

"_Maybe I'm starting enjoying this..."_ thought Grubbs before he banished those thoughts. _"Nah!"_

----- -----

"I can't believe we get to hand out the newspapers today!" said Kurumu excitedly as she carried the last box of said newspapers the club had worked so hard on.

Grubbs, Tsukune and Yukari were unpacking stacks of newspapers while Moka and Bec were handing them out to students. At first, most of them were male since they knew a majority of the club had the hottest girls in school in it, but more and more students had come by to pick up a copy of the paper. Needless to say, everyone was proud of their work.

Grubbs listened in on two guys as they were commenting on his section, which had been advice on girls. Since so many guys bugged – and tried to kill - him about hanging out with Moka and Kurumu, it was the least he could've done. Hearing compliments from the two, he smiled at his achievement and looked back at everyone else. Everyone was smiling; their first paper was a success!

"I see things are working out quite nicely here," said Gin, almost appearing out of thin air. _"Then again, he's ridiculously fast,"_ thought Grubbs, "So what brings the super perv out of hiding?"

"What, I can't check on my club to see how their doing?" asked Gin.

"Oh no, we just expected you to be chasing after some girl instead of helping us pass out papers from your club!" said Kurumu.

"I'm hurt," said Gin, a hurt look on his face, "I would never chase after a girl while there are important club activities going on."

"So you're going to help us then?" asked Moka cutely.

"Pfh, no," said Gin, "Why would I have to do that when I have six underlings to do it for me?"

Before anyone could argue, there were several shouts of "get out of the way!" and "move it or die!" near them. The club members looked at the newcomers, who were clad in black uniforms.

Grubbs heard Gin curse under his breath. It was obvious that these guys meant trouble if they got Gin scared. Grubbs had to admit that there was something... wrong about a few of them. As he looked at them, he spotted a male in the center, who must've been the leader. Blonde hair, elf like ear, no eyebrows, an air of utmost authority, yep this guy was the leader alright.

The leader stepped forward and picked up one of the newspapers. "So you're this year's newspaper club, huh? Let's take this moment to get acquainted: I'm Kuyou, the leader of the Public Safety Commission."

"Public Safety Commission? So you guys protect the school or something?" asked Grubbs. _"Where the hell where these guys a couple days ago then?"_

"That is exactly what we do," said Kuyou, "We're this school's peacekeepers. However," He crumpled up the newspaper he was holding, "We didn't receive permission from you to hand out these papers!" He lifted the table up and tossed it aside, sending the stacked papers flying into the air. "How can we protect students when a gang like you selfishly goes around acting like you can do whatever you want?!?"

"_Okay one, you're the one disturbing the peace,"_ thought Grubbs angrily, _"And two, we didn't even do anything wrong!"_ He wanted to say that to this guy's face, but if these guys were the school's police, he wasn't going to get himself expelled. Grubbs hated feeling like a coward; after facing the apocalypse, he could take a few snotty members of the school police. But if he started a fight and got kicked out, he was a _long_ way away from home. Plus that old coot Beranabus would probably be pissed he got thrown out after a month.

Unfortunately, Kurumu and surprisingly Bec moved forward. They didn't get too far. One of the few females of the group spat out something at them, wrapping Kurumu and Bec together.

"What the hell is this?" said Kurumu as she and Bec struggled to free themselves out of what looked like spider webs. The girl who spat the web walked to the trapped girls. Just like the rest of her group, she looked intimidating as she observed Kurumu and Bec.

"Don't you two look like little tramps. Well it looks like we got ourselves another batch of brats this year. The newspaper club hasn't changed a bit since last year." She walked over to one of the fallen papers on the ground and stomped on it, laughing merrily as she did.

"Let this be a warning," said Kuyou, "If we catch you doing anything without our permission, we won't be as kind."

"_You call this kind?"_ thought Grubbs, _"I'd hate to see that guy pissed off then."_

The committee started to walk away, students unfortunate to get in their way getting shoved aside. There was nothing but the sound of shuffling feet as the observing students started to walk off, whispering about the unfairness of the school police. Tsukune was the first one of the club to do move. He walked over to the still trapped Kurumu and Bec, turning his finger into a knife and cutting them free.

"Are you alright?" he asked them, helping up Bec in the process.

"Yeah," said Bec, brushing off some dirt off her skirt.

"Who did they think they were?" said Kurumu. Grubbs noticed that she was angrier about the ordeal.

"They're the Public Safety Commission," said Gin, his usual grin replaced by a mask of seriousness, "They were formed in order to make sure peace was kept here. After awhile, they just became corrupt and became the opposite of what they were supposed to be. Now all they do is force money out of other students for their 'protection.'"

"That's a load of croc," said Grubbs, "Why hasn't anyone done anything about this?" After that display, he wanted to see some justice. Maybe a good old prank or two from the original trick master himself, Grubbs Grady!

"It's pointless," said Gin, "If you knew what was good for you, then you'd lay low and behave like good little freshmen. Now let's get rid of these papers."

"Okay, now I know you've gone and lost it," exclaimed Grubbs, "We worked hard to get these done and I'm not gonna bow down to some a group of kids high off the smell of their own piss!"

Gin didn't back down. "Look, you're all new here so let's get one thing straight: I'm not going to let throw your lives away because you went and added salt to old wounds. Now get rid of the papers in anyway you can."

And with that, he turned and walked away. Grubbs almost went after him, but Moka placed a hand on his shoulder. He took another look at the retreating form of Gin before shaking his head.

----- Later -----

"I can't believe the nerve of him!" exclaimed Kurumu for the umpteenth time. The group was hanging around at a table outside; several boxes of the newspaper they didn't get pass out on the table. "He just expects us to throw away our hard work just like that?"

She was still upset over the police gang messing up their operations while everyone else say around looking depressed. "Well I'm not going to back down," she said as she picked op one of the boxes.

"Where are you going?" asked Moka, concerned about her friend. "You're not going to pass out more papers, are you?"

"I am," she said, "And I don't care if any of you want to help."

"Shouldn't we at least consider things?" asked Tsukune. "Gin acted like he knew something about the Committee."

"He did say something about adding salt to old wounds," noted Yukari, "And he has been here another year than us."

"His head is just loaded with perverted crap," said Kurumu. She continued to walk off. Moka stood up and took a box as well.

"You're going to then?" asked Grubbs.

Moka nodded. "I'm not letting my friend go in this alone." Grubbs nodded, taking the last box and standing up.

"I'm not letting that cow take all the credit," said Yukari. She pulled out her wand and conjured a couple more boxes of newspapers. Bec and Tsukune looked at each other before taking the boxes as well.

Soon the whole group was together, making their way past the incinerator to the front gate to pass out papers to students eating lunch. Of course, life is never that easy.

The boxes Kurumu, Moka and Grubbs were holding were yanked out of their hands by a familiar white web while Tsukune's, Bec's and Yukari's were blasted out of their hands by a yellow ball of light.

The perpetrators were none other than the other girl from before and a boy with orange hair, who was chewing on what looked like a stick.

"Well well well, it looks like the newspaper trash wasn't going to obey the rules," said the girl, "What do you say to that Kariya?"

The other boy, Kariya, merely grunted. "To be honest, I don't really give a damn Keito. Can you explain why we're here again?"

The girl, Keito, sighed. "Kuyou sent us here to make sure that these roaches didn't try anything funny. Plus since you're new, I thought it'd be great to set an example." Using one of her webs, she used it to lower herself to ground level.

"Give us back our papers!" shouted Kurumu, nails extending out. Moka stepped up front.

"Please, we don't mean any harm," said Moka, "We didn't do anything to deserve this."

At this Keito laughed. "I'm guessing that Morioka fool didn't tell you of the newspaper club's past. You see, the newspaper club has always been a thorn in our side for years now. Your predecessors from last year thought they could change the school by taking matters into their own hands, so they published articles to try and overthrow us."

She laughed manically, throwing one of the boxes into the nearby incinerator. "Of course whoever opposes the ones who protect this school should be brought to justice!"

She acted first, spitting out web in all directions. Grubbs moved out of the way, just barely dodging the web. He saw Bec in front of him, muttering an incantation he could barely understand. She finished the spell, a stone fist rising out of the ground and aimed at Keito. Before it even got close, a yellow ball of light intercepted it and demolished the fist.

"Looks like we got a spell caster in our midst," noted Kariya as he leaned against the tree and watched with an amused grin.

Keito ignored Kariya, focusing her gaze on Bec. "Using your powers against a peacekeeper? That's grounds for expulsion!"

Bec gritted her teeth, readying another spell. Keito saw it coming this time, spitting out several webs. The first one covered Bec's mouth, the rest pinning her against a wall.

"Bec!" shouted Tsukune, quickly looking back at her before getting pinned as well.

Keito laughed, giving Grubbs the chance to charge in. He jumped into the air, his right arm changing into a blade and aimed straight for Keito! The magician didn't expect to get blasted out of the way by Kariya. He landed on his left shoulder, wincing when he felt it become dislocated. Grubbs tried pushing himself up, but was soon knocked back down courtesy of Keito's foot. She placed her foot on him and kept him pinned down.

"Grubbs!" shouted Kurumu, wings spreading out and flying at Keito.

"If it isn't the slut from earlier. I know just what to do with you." The enforcer readied another mouthful of web. Roots shot out of the ground and broke her focus.

"Where'd these come from?!?" she exclaimed. She removed her foot off Grubbs, giving him time to escape. He ran over to Moka and Yukari, who was trying to cut down Bec and Tsukune.

Meanwhile, Kurumu was flying through the air, slashing into Keito with her nails. She didn't cry out in pain, but noticed something off. Grinning, several spider-like legs burst out from her chest, going right through the roots but doing nothing to them.

"Illusions!" the spider woman shouted, the fake roots disappearing. "You think you can fool me with petty tricks?" Keito continued to change, her face becoming more spider-like. "I will devour you all for defying me!"

The Jorougumo leapt up into the air, grabbing Kurumu with her somewhat human hands. The succubus screamed, trying to slash at her assailant as they were dragged back to earth. Keito brought her head closer to Kurumu, pincers snapping in anticipation.

There was a surge of demonic energy below them, turning the sky a dark red. _"Vampire Moka!"_ thought Kurumu, _"Never thought I'd be so glad to see her."_

While Keito was distracted by the youkai, Kurumu threw her off and flew back to the rest of her group.

"What happened to her?" asked Tsukune, fear evident in his tone.

"Wha- What are you?" asked Keito. Even she was starting to freak out. She shook her head, regaining her composure. "I'll just devour you too!" She spat out the web, the sticky rope wrapping itself around Inner Moka's arm. Keito pulled the web rope, but Moka didn't move an inch. At this, the vampire laughed.

"How can something as pathetic as you devour me?" asked Inner Moka, pulling her arm back and with it, Keito. The spider woman flew forward, panic in her eyes as Inner Moka came closer and closer.

"Know..." said Inner Moka, slamming her foot into Keito's face and sending her flying in the opposite direction.

"Your..." The web was still wrapped around Moka's arm, becoming taut as Keito came to a stop in the air. Inner Moka pulled the rope again, the officer darting forward even faster than before.

"PLACE!" She landed another kick onto Keito, sending her skyward once more. This time the rope broke as the Jorougumo went flying off into the clouds, becoming a mere speck before being lost in the sky.

Moka's crimson eyes scanned for Keito's associate, but he was nowhere to be found. The vampire took the rosary from Grubbs' hand and placed it back on.

----- -----

Kariya was looking down at his partner, shaking his head as he twirled a stick with what looked like brown goop on one end. Keito had reverted back to her regular form, ugly bruises covering her beautiful face from where she was kicked.

"That was some example you set for me. I don't think I can ever aspire to someone of your magnitude. Not that I would."

"I don't care what you think," shouted Keito loudly, "Just help me!"

"Not with that kind of tone I won't," said Kariya, throwing the lollipop into the air and catching it in his mouth. "Maybe you should use some manners."

He watched with amusement as Keito continued to yell at him. Curses and spit went flying at him, but Kariya paid no heed to his superior. At some point, he began walking away when Keito said she would slowly eat his entrails as he watched in horror.

"Where are you going? Get back here and help me you bastard!"

Kariya looked behind him, and then shrugged. "I'll just send someone else here to help. Too much work for me."

----- Unknown -----

Kuyou was back at the police headquarters, venting his anger on severely burnt training dummies. "Defeated you say?" he snarled at Kariya. The other member was currently leaning against a wall, cleaning his glasses as he made eye contact with Kuyou.

"Yep. Newspaper kids handled her pretty rough," said Kariya, "I gotta say I-" He quickly ducked to avoid a flaming projectile aimed at his head.

"How can you talk so casually of this loss? I'm going to see that everyone in that club is expelled, no, killed! By my hand!"

"Whoa, calm down there," said Kariya, "You know the rules. You can't just go shutting down clubs just because you're out for blood. There has to be good judgement-"

"They attacked a school enforcer!" shouted Kuyou. A bead of sweat rolled down Kariya's face as his boss went off into a frenzy, balls of fire shooting off into every direction. He was glad someone came in, interrupting Kuyou's tantrum.

"Hey boss, we found this rat banging on our doorstep," said one of the unknown committee members, dragging in a deranged boy and throwing him to the floor in front of Kuyou.

"What do you want?" asked Kuyou impatiently, having calmed down considerably in just two seconds.

"Humans!" hissed the boy, "Humans in the school!"

Kuyou narrowed his eyes at such a claim. "Impossible. No human can enter the school grounds."

"But they're human! I swear on it!" pleaded the bewildered male, "I even got a bit of a taste on them."

Kuyou glared at the crazy teen, before turning back to face the blackened dummies. "Get him out of my sight."

The enforcer that brought the teen grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started to drag him. "Wait! I can tell where they are!" The enforcer kicked the kid in his side, but it didn't stop him.

"They're in the newspaper club!" That certainly got Kuyou's attention.

"Stop." The enforcer stopped dragging the kid and backed up several feet. "Newspaper club you say?"

The teen sat there dumbstruck before his lips curled into a smile. "Yesssss."

Kuyou turned to face the pale, skinny boy. "Tell me more."

----- ----- -----

And it's finished! Woot. Time to start the next one, but one thing: Despite being summer, I got school work over the summer. While it's not that hard, it may interrupt me working on the next chapter since it's all due on the first day (no fair, the first day is supposed to be easy). Will it stop me from my writing and your viewing pleasure? Heck no, I love this fic to death, even if it's not perfect. Though I will enjoy working on my senior project since its photoshopping and drawing stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Well this took awhile to get done . For those that may not now, I started writing another Rosario Vampire story called Gratitude. Those interested, check it out. But read this first!

**Disclaimer: My name is not Ikeda Akihisa or Darren Shan. If I had either of those names, I'd be working on an actual book instead of fanfics.**

----- Start -----

Grubbs knew from experience that rumors spread quickly. He was in shock when he found out about 20 minutes later that half the school knew about Keito's downfall. One of those people just happened to be a perverted werewolf that was currently yelling at his underlings.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!?!?" shouted Gin the second the rest of the club entered the clubhouse. "Did you know what you managed to do?" No one managed to answer before the werewolf started yelling again.

"You managed to pick a fight with the School Committee a few minutes after I specifically told you not to! You could've all been killed!"

"Well thanks for caring," said Grubbs sarcastically as he sat on a desk. He looked at his dislocated arm and snapped it back into place, magic already numbing the pain. "It's probably the nicest thing you've done for us." The older student didn't even seem to hear the sarcasm.

"... and now they're gonna be gunning for this club since you all managed to take down one of their own!"

"So we'll keep fighting," said Bec, "They'll have to leave us alone if we take them all down."

"If you keep fighting, they'll just resort to killing you. What do you think happened last year, huh?"

Everyone was still silent. Gin turned around and slammed his head into the blackboard a few times. "What am I going to do with you guys?" he muttered with his face pressed against the board.

"We go back and apologize for what we've done," said Tsukune. He got up and walked to the door. Grubbs and Gin wasted no time, both standing up to restrain Tsukune.

"Are you mad?" asked Gin, "They're gonna kill you now matter what you do!"

"Plus you haven't even fully healed yet," pointed out Grubbs, "At least try learning how to heal yourself." A knock at the door stopped the three of them struggling. Gin went over to answer the door while Tsukune sat down to learn the fine art of healing himself through magic.

As Gin opened the door, his face paled when he saw who was standing outside.

"If it isn't Morioka Ginei," said Kuyou, backed up by several of the school enforcers. "I just came to borrow a few of your club members."

"Look, I heard about what happened," defended Gin, "You can't shut down our club just because there was a fight with one of your members."

"Silence," commanded Kuyou coldly. "I'm looking for Akashiya Moka, Aono Tsukune, and Grady Grubitsch."

The mentioned members stepped out of the room, Grubbs looking somewhat mad; he didn't like it when people called him by his real name. Plus with the way it was ordered, it was even weirder than normal.

"Akashiya Moka, you have assaulted a school officer, Keito, and caused extreme damage to her body," said Kuyou. "As for Aono and Grady, you two have been suspected of being humans."

"_What the hell?"_ thought Grubbs, _"I may be human, but nobody here knows it."_ He glanced over at Tsukune. His friend looked more shaken by someone finding out his secret. Grubbs heard whispering all around him; there were students standing off to the side not that far from him. _"Great, this'll be all over the school as well."_

"There's no way that they're human!" said Moka "What proof do you have?"

"More than enough," said a familiar voice. From the group of officers stepped out a tall, skinny but ragged looking boy. "Those two are the humans. They got that real nice taste to them."

"_It's that snake guy!"_ thought Grubbs, _"I thought I fried his tail."_ He spoke up. "Since when did you stick your tongue on one of us?"

"I think I remember when," said Snakey, a wide smile on his still burnt face.

----- Flashback -----

_After their transformations, the snake quickly lunged at Grubbs, jaws agape. Not having the time to dodge in time, Grubbs grabbed the top and bottom of the mouth, holding it open._

"_My, my," grunted Grubbs, "What smelly breath you have!" The snake tried to move, but the Grady boy held his ground._

----- End Flashback -----

"I manage to get my tongue on some exposed skin while you weren't paying attention. Aono should know that I tasted him," said Snakey. "But if you need further proof…"

Another officer stepped out, this time with dark hair, dark yellow eyes, and a dark smile on his pale face.

"Care to do the honors Slick?" asked Kuyou, a sadistic smile on his face. It was obvious to Grubbs that he was enjoying this.

"With pleasure," said Slick, his dark eyes becoming a brighter yellow. The hallway was enveloped in a grayish background, everyone becoming different colors. When Grubbs looked at himself, his whole body was a bright white. Tsukune was white as well. The other human didn't have the same brightness. The magician looked at his friends. Moka was crimson red, and Gin was a dark blue.

"They're human all right," said Slick, adding a little laugh as well, "The bigger kid seems to be a bit tougher than the other trash."

"There you have it," said Kuyou, "Take them away."

The other officers moved in, making a grab for Grubbs' arms. He was about to fight back when he saw Gin shake his head. _"Of course. Run when the odds are stacked," _thought Grubbs. The officers started to push the trio out of the school and towards a more run down building about a mile away.

When the trio was pushed into the building, their ears were assaulted by agonizing screams. When Grubbs's eyes adjusted to the poor lighting of the room, he could see bars on both sides of the walls and arms desperately flailing around outside them. A dungeon.

One of the guards jabbed Grubbs with his sword. "Keep walking!" Grubbs looked through the bars to see other students. Most of them were he didn't know but there was a few he had seen around the school.

"It's a mistake! I shouldn't be here!" screamed one of the inmates, his hand clawing for freedom outside the bars. The hand brushed Kuyou's arm. The enforcer looked at the student with cold eyes. Suddenly, the student burst into flames, running around in the small cell trying to put the fire out.

The group was pushed further down the hall and into another room, thankfully away from the noise. _"Horrible,"_ thought Grubbs, _"How does this guy get away with this?"_

"What're you going to do with us?" asked Tsukune, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Publicly executed," said Kuyou, looking away from them. Grubbs was certain he was still smiling. "I will make an example out of you two to show what we monsters should be doing: Killing humans."

"But wasn't this school built for humans and monsters to get along peacefully?" protested Tsukune. Kuyou only chuckled.

"Peace? Don't bore me with that crap. Monsters and humans will never get along. We will fight and fight until only we stand and the human stain is no more."

"_Human stain, now where have I heard that before?"_ wondered Grubbs.

"As for Akashiya here, she will be publicly executed as well but it will be a slower and more painful death to show what she gets for harboring humans." The enforcer laughed. "There's a nice little lake not too far from here. Oh, and don't worry about the rest of your little club members. They're next."

While Kuyou continued laughing, he was struck in the head by something. He turned around to see Grubbs holding a ball of energy in his hands.

----- -----

"What do you mean you won't help?" shouted Kurumu. After Gin had walked back into the classroom, he was assaulted by the other three members with questions.

"I can't help because they'll be killed. We will too for hiding away two humans," said Gin sadly. "The best thing to do wo- hey where are you going?!?!"

While he was strategizing, Kurumu and Bec had walked out, Bec close behind. "We're going to go save our friends," said Kurumu, "Run away with your tail between your legs if you want."

"Wait, you can't just go after them!" shouted Gin. With his speed, he was by Bec's side and had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"At least you must have some common sense," said Gin, "We need to think rationally about this."

"I am," said Bec, "I'm going to save the people that are important to me."

The girl broke out of the werewolf's grip. "I've cost the lives of my tribe members once. I'm not going to screw it up again."

She walked out of the room and after the other two. Gin sighed and sat on a desk.

----- -----

Grubbs dodged a vertical slice from a sword, punching the owner with a magically charged fist. After he had hit Kuyou with the sphere of magic, the rest of his goons broke in. They were all in their human guises since they knew he was human, only to be surprised by what he and Tsukune were capable of.

He glanced over at Moka, who had acquired one of the swords and was battling a short, red haired officer. There were too many targets in his way to get Moka's rosary off. Grubbs took a glance at Tsukune; he was slicing through the wooden swords while his arms were transformed into blades. _"Glad to see he learned from the best!"_

Grubbs' mind returned to the fight, summoning a burst of wind and knocking several of the officers into the wall. Seeing his path clear, he started to run over to Moka and Tsukune to regroup. The magician heard a crash and some stuff falling from the ceiling. He turned around to see a giant hand grab him by the leg and lift him into the air.

Grubbs was brought face to face with a Cyclops dressed in the remnants of the school officer uniform. "How you doin'?" asked Grubbs.

"Im'ma bring the pain!" said the Cyclops as he brought up his fist, "Ready for it?"

Before the giant monster could harm Grubbs, a kendo sword went flying into his eye. Crying out in pain, the Cyclops dropped Grubbs. The boy fell to the ground, groaning as he sat up.

"Are you alright?" asked Moka as Tsukune helped up Grubbs.

"I'm fine," said Grubbs, "Just a little drained. I'm taking a nap after all this is done."

"Under the ground I hope."

Grubbs sighed as he saw Snakey, his bottom half transformed into a snake body while his hands looked like snake heads.

"You know, I'm fed up with you," said Grubbs in an annoyed fashion. Snakey started to lunge at the trio but Grubbs had an idea. He focused on the wooden floor underneath the snake, the floor exploding and the shrapnel impaling the snake boy onto the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to hang around," taunted Grubbs, "Let's get outta here."

His friends nodded and they ran to a door. As the magician opened the door, a fist collided with his face and sent him backwards, crashing into Tsukune and Moka.

"You won't be going anywhere Grady," said Kuyou, "With your disobedience, you'll get to die a more painful, excruciating death."

Grubbs, not seeing the hit, brought up his hand to his face. To his surprise, there was a surge of energy and what felt like magic explode around him. The magician looked in his hand to see Moka's seal.

"Grubbs, get off me now!" commanded the haughty voice of Moka's vampiric form.

----- -----

Bec, Kurumu and Yukari ran up the front steps of the Student Police HQ, two guards watching over the door. With a wave of her wand, Yukari summoned her famous wash bins over their heads and knocked them out. Just as they reached the door, a voice from behind hailed to them.

"Can't you girls stop to think for one moment?" asked Gin "You can't just rush in without a plan. Who knows what's going on in there?"

"But they're in danger now," argued Kurumu, "We can't just wait out here twiddling our thumbs while you try to run away like the pathetic dog you are."

Just then, an explosion of demonic energy shattered part of the building's roof.

"See? Even the high and mighty vampire is out now." The trio of girls ran into the building, leaving Gin standing alone.

----- Finish -----

For those that don't know or haven't read the latest chapter of Gratitude, updates will be slow. I thought about making this chapter longer, but decided to just end it here. I've been dying to post this for awhile now. Anyways, I'll still try to update this monthly.

Read and review. Or not, depending on how you feel, but it's always nice.

P.S. For those that don't know of Darren Shan's book schedule or haven't read the Demonata, _Hell's Heroes_, the final book in the series, should be coming out in the U.K. while those in the U.S. will be getting Dark Calling (FYI, the covers for both look badass) in October. So if you thought about giving this book series a try, now sounds about good.


	10. Chapter 10

Argh! This took forever to write. Not only did I fall short of how I wanted to write it, school took up most of my time. Plus I was lazy during some of my free time.

**Disclaimer: Don't own either of the two. If you don't know what two things I'm talking about, it's Rosario+Vampire and Demonata. Now you might wanna get your brain checked.**

Grubbs just looked between the two almighty monsters. Moka's vampire form was clearly pissed off while Kuyou, some sort of fire manipulator or something, had a calm composure. It was a standoff of extreme proportions.

Moka charged forward, her foot flying up to Kuyou's still calm face. Before her lethal kick made contact, a black, clawed hand stopped it. Inner Moka looked in annoyance to see Slick, the officer that revealed their auras, holding her leg with a mocking smile on his face.

"_Little girls shouldn't be playing with fire,"_ Slick said, his voice starting to echo. Black, thorn like marks started to roam across his face.

"Away with you!" shouted the vampire, her other foot leaving the ground to attack Slick, who blocked the kick with his free hand. Both legs in his grasp, he swung Moka through a wall and into a different room. The new monster strolled into the room after her, inspecting something on his hand.

"Now where were we?" asked Kuyou, a ball of fire bursting to life in his hands. The head officer started to shoot rapid fireballs at Grubbs and Tsukune. The duo took cover behind fallen chunks of the ceiling.

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" Tsukune yelled over the sound of the fire.

"By fighting," said Grubbs, standing up to blast a quick ball of magic. "We gotta take down Hot Head over there."

"How?!? We'll be burned to crisps!" shouted Tsukune.

"Use magic," said Grubbs like it was the most obvious thing. "Create a barrier."

Tsukune nodded, focusing on making a wall out of magic. A moment later, the fireballs were crashing against an invisible wall. Grubbs took this opportunity to jump out from his hiding spot to close the gap between him and Kuyou, who had stopped firing once he saw his attacks were useless. He jumped through the air, Tsukune letting the barrier fall just in time as Grubbs slammed a magically charged fist into Kuyou's face.

The officer staggered backwards, clutching his face. Grubbs moved in to finish him with arm blades. Kuyou glared at the oncoming magician through his hands and let out a roar, fire erupting out of him like a volcano and forcing Grubbs into a wall.

"You think I can't take a hit?" shouted Kuyou, continuing his assault on Grubbs. Several fireballs hit Grubbs, the fire spreading around him. He could lessen the pain each one was inflicting but could not put it out unless the barrage stopped.

"Justice will prevail!" shouted the officer, charging up for one final attack. Just as he was about to launch it, a stream of water slammed into his side. Grubbs quickly put out the fire and looked to see where the saving water came from. The boy saw Tsukune holding up a hose connected to the wall (1).

"Thanks man," said Grubbs, the two hi fiving each other. "For a minute there I thought I was gonna be burnt bacon."

"We should probably get out of here now," said Tsukune, dropping the hose.

"We need to help Moka first. She could-" Grubbs was interrupted by Slick flying out from the hole he created earlier and slammed into the wall where the hose was sticking out of.

"Know your place," spat Inner Moka. "Are you two injured?"

"I'm fine," said Tsukune. "A little tired though."

"I'll live," said Grubbs.

"Like hell you will!"

Kuyou was standing up again, the water that previously soaked his body evaporating from the heat he was radiating.

"You think a little water is gonna stop me from destroying you and your wretched club?" Kuyou asked. Fire started to build up around him as he thrust his hand out. "DIE!"

The fire came at him so fast that Grubbs didn't have to time to react. He closed his eyes, waiting for the flames that would engulf him. What a crappy way to go; it wasn't heroic or even with a witty remark, just burning.

He heard the impact of the fireball as it made a giant explosion but felt no pain. He opened his eyes to see Tsukune shielding himself with his arms while Moka was kneeling, poised to strike but none of them were on fire.

"Impossible! How?" he heard Kuyou exclaim. The magician could see the fire spreading around them as if a bubble of magic was erected.

"Did you really think you were going to die?" asked a familiar voice behind them. Grubbs turned to see Bec and Yukari holding hands. They must've channeled their magic together to form the barrier.

"Bec! Yukari!" said Grubbs excitedly. "What a sight for sore eyes."

"Looks like the rest of the gang is here," said Kuyou. "Looks like I can finish you off all at once!"

Before the officer could make a move, roots shot out of the ground and constricted his arms.

"Did my mate of fate forget about me?" asked Kurumu, flying in from one of the holes in the ceiling.

"Enough chatter. Let's finish this," said Inner Moka, jumping through the air and extending her foot out to strike Kuyou. Several feet in the air above her target, a surprising torrent of water had blindsided her and rammed her into a wall. Moka screamed out in pain, the purifying water draining her of power.

"_What's the matter vampire? It's just water,"_ said Slick, half of his body covered in shadow. He cackled, his voice echoing through the room. He stopped and ducked from Kurumu's nails, slashing at the dark creature. He dodged several more times before he countered with a claw of his own, swiping through a few of Kurumu's.

"_Ah, did you break a nail?"_ he asked mockingly with a grin on his pale face. His enjoyment was cut short when a gold wash bin landed on his head. Yukari let out a whoop for joy as her target fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Grubbs ran over to Moka while Bec and Tsukune took Kuyou head on.

"Are you alright Moka?" Grubbs asked. He knew it was a dumb question but it was reflex.

"I can't move," said the vampire bitterly. While the magician tended to his friend's wounds, Bec fired off a blast of energy, which Kuyou evaded easily. Tsukune swiped at the officer with a bladed arm but Kuyou backhanded the boy. He turned around and fired off several fireballs at Bec.

"Is that all you got? Pitiful," mocked Kuyou. "Let me show you true power!"

Fire swirled around the officer, engulfing him completely. Moments later, the flames dispersed and a giant fox with four flaming tails stood in Kuyou's place.

"Th-This is Kuyou's true form?" Yukari wondered out loud.

"Your time has come newspaper club," said Kuyou, his tails swishing through the air. "It's time for justice by my hands!"

The tips of the yoko's tails touched and started to gather energy there.

"Move!" Grubbs pushed past his friends and stood in front of them. As words of magic slipped off his tongue, Kuyou released the pent up energy and waves of fire washed over the group.

"Hazy Rolling Flames!"

Grubbs' skin instantly braced itself for the impact of fire. A scream rang out in his ears – but it wasn't his voice. The magician opened his eyes to see another figure burning in front of them. When the flames died down, it was... Gin?!?

"You freshmen.... are always getting into... trouble..." croaked Gin. He collapsed onto the ground in a blackened heap.

"He actually came to save us," whispered Kurumu.

"How heroic. I thought after last year he'd learned his lesson," said the fox monster. "But his sacrifice was meaningless."

Kuyou readied himself to finish the club off, repeating the same attack as before. The white hot flames flew at them, Grubbs taking a majority of the impact. As the smoke cleared, Grubbs was smirking, Tsukune and Bec on both sides of him holding his hands.

"What? How?" snarled the officer.

"Did you honestly think the same attack would work twice against us?" asked Grubbs smugly.

"It certainly worked against one of you," replied Kuyou. As he said that, Tsukune fell to his knees.

"Bec, take care of Tsukune. I can handle this," said Grubbs, taking a few steps towards Kuyou. In reality, he wasn't even sure if he could continue. He could feel his reserve of magic diminishing fast; he'd have to get rid of the officer faster.

Grubbs shouted a phrase of magic and the ground in front of Kuyou exploded and sent up a dust cloud. Catching the monster off guard, Grubbs zoomed forward, his arm morphing into a blade. Swinging his arm into the dust, the magician felt nothing graze his blade arm.

"Too.... slow!"

Grubbs' eyes widened and he turned around to stab at his target when he felt something plunge into his chest. Looking down, he saw Kuyou's arm up to his elbow in his chest.

"What were your words Grady? 'I can handle this?' Pitiful," said Kuyou before breaking out into a sadistic smile. "Burn."

No sooner than he said that, Grubbs felt fire cover himself all around his body and probably his insides as well. The pain was unbearable; bloody freakin' hot! It felt like an eternity before Kuyou pulled his arm out and the world turned black.

----- -----

"_Get up," _said a voice in Grubbs' head. It was dark and held a bit of his voice in it. He remembered it speaking to him before: the Kah Gash.

"Why? I'm dead," Grubbs replied back.

"_Are you daft? If you were dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation now,"_ said the voice. _"Hurry up and fix yourself."_

"How?" asked Grubbs. The voice sighed in an annoyed fashion before speaking up again.

"_Do I have to explain everything to you? Magic!"_ said the Kah Gash. _"I know it's still running through your veins and you know it too! Or…"_

"Or what?" asked the magician. He _really_ didn't like how it drifted off there.

"_We could let out some of the werewolf in you,"_ suggested the voice.

"No," said Grubbs, "The fight against Gin was an accident. I shouldn't have been able to do that! I still feel the mental restrictions in my head."

"_They're still there,"_ said the voice, _"All you have to do is let a little bit of your power, like last time."_

----- -----

The rest of the gang couldn't believe their eyes. Was Grubbs.... dead?

"No," whispered Kurumu, tears forming in her eyes.

"It can't be," said Yukari, her wand falling out of her hands as she sunk down to her knees.

"Grubbs," murmured Bec. _"He was the strongest out of the three of us. There's no way he's dead. Not after what he's been through."_

Moka said nothing, only glaring hatefully at Kuyou.

"You newspaper rats thought you could take me on?" Kuyou questioned the others, flicking his wrist a few times to get some of the Grady boy's blood off, "The protector of this school?"

"Protector? My ass!"

Kuyou's eyes narrowed as he turned back to the boy he thought he'd killed. Lo and behold, there was Grubbs, the wounds he had sustained healing rapidly. Once he'd healed, his form started to change from human disguise to beastly werewolf. His badly burnt clothing ripped and fell to the ground.

"It isn't possible!" gritted the yoko. "I saw your aura. You're a lowly human! There's no way you could've survived that attack!"

"That's where you're wrong Kuyou. I'm more than that," said Grubbs. He was as tall as Kuyou now and just as menacing with his half wolfen face. The Grady boy let out a howl of anger and sped at the yoko, ready to rip him apart with his bare hands.

Kuyou barely dodged in time and shot at Grubbs. The fireballs didn't even come close to hitting Grubbs at the speed he was moving.

"Is that it?" Grubbs taunted as landed on the ceiling and jumped at Kuyou, clawed hands outstretched. The yoko barely jumped out of the way in time, Grubbs smashing a crater in the floor. He leaped out from the hole and charged at Kuyou again, blasting waves of magic at his foe. Kuyou couldn't keep up with the attacks, stepping back with each successive blow. After several hits, Grubbs ran forward and jumped in the air, landing both feet on Kuyou's head. The officer went crashing through a few walls and further into the building.

"Know your place," said Grubbs, smiling wolfishly. "Sorry Moka, I just had to say it."

Moka shook her head and slowly stood up. "We should get out of here. The fight took its toll on the building." No later did she say that the building started to shake.

"Riiiight," agreed Grubbs. He threw Gin and Tsukune over his shoulders and jetted out of there, the girls following in his wake. After reaching a safe distance from the building, the students could hear it collapse.

----- Some time later -----

The once proud office building that belonged to the school enforcers had become tattered ruins as if struck by a hurricane... or warring monsters. A sound echoed through the mess, someone walking through the remains. The sound came from someone wearing the officer uniform with bright red hair and sucking on a lollipop: Kariya. He casually strolled through what was left of the building until he found what he was looking for.

"Still alive there Kuyou?" he asked with a fake smile. Personally, he never really liked the older student even though he didn't really know him. All he knew was that he was a real stickler; someone who got too carried away with their work.

"Kariya?" asked Kuyou. Most of him was buried beneath rubble, parts of his upper body exposed and bleeding all over. "I order you to get me out of here."

"Sorry boss, but I'm only here to collect," said the younger officer. He put his hand on the wounded yoko's face and uttered a strange phrase before Kuyou screamed out in pain.

----- -----

Three days had gone by since the incident and it was crazy; the school was abuzz with rumors of Grubbs taking down Kuyou. While it was true, he didn't take credit for it. If this had happened a few years ago, he would've boasted about this achievement for all to hear. But after recent encounters with demons and what was going on with Beranabus and Kernel, his victory was bittersweet.

Currently, the large boy was walking to the infirmary with a bouquet of roses. He had been released after the first day, all he needed was a good night's sleep and some magic then BAM! He looked like nothing had gone down. He stepped inside of the nurse's office to see two of the beds filled: one was occupied with Gin, who was covered in bandages all over. Grubbs had to admit, he was impressed the pervy wolf pulled through like he did.

Moka was laid in the other bed in as her normal pink-haired self, fast asleep and a slight smile on her face. She took a big hit when that Slick guy sprayed her with the hose, but the nurse said she'd pull through.

Grubbs laid down the roses by the bed and took a seat, leaning back in the chair. He closed his eyes for a second when images flashed through his mind. He shot forward out of the chair, a look of disbelief and panic on his face.

"_Oops, a little too much power,"_ said the eerie voice of the Kah-Gash, _"You're gonna be in for a rough time."_

----- -----

And that's it for this chapter. I spent a lot of time trying to write this chapter, trying to figure out what should be done and by who. I also felt like I've nerfed Grubbs a little bit, but thought it was justifiable since he's in an area with some magical energy, just not as much as some of the other demon universes. Meh, I will probably edit the entire story later. I was hoping to be further in the story by the time _Hell's Heroes_ got here, but it never happened.


End file.
